Hidden love
by rmeli206
Summary: Bella moved on and moved out, now living in Seattle she come home for an engagement party. But comming home may mean faceing the unwanted truth. When you thought you have all the answers what happend when you don't know the question?
1. Chapter 1

I like my men like I like my coffee hot strong and with a bit of a tan

This is a Bella and Embry story

This story starts off 5 years after Bella graduates High School . The kicker is when Edward came back in new moon he left again after Victoria and her newborn army stating that Bella was now safe to live her life. Bella graduated college, moved on and now lives on the outskirts of Seattle. Now back in Forks for the first time in the past five years what will she find different.

* * *

I own nothing of Twilight or any of the funny stuff in here

* * *

BPOV

So here I am heading down the highway back to Forks. At least the ride back is safer then the ride up here. My old rusted Chevy decided to kick the bucket my sophomore year of college. So Jake helped me pick out a new at the time 2006 black 4x4 Toyota Tacoma. I love it.

"On the road again just can't wait to get off the road again"

Why you ask? Good question. I look to 2 my left at my travel buddy whose head is currently out the window.

"Care to remind me why I'm doing this Remy?

I say as I turn my attention to the rider next to me bringing him out of his daze in the wind. He looks at me like I have two heads.

"What are you thinking about huh there good buddy?"

_Did I really just say that ?_

"Christ I sound like Edward."

Edward, Edward fucking Cullen I haven't thought about his ass in maybe 2 or 3 years. Wait that part is a lie too. He seems to find a way to permanently stay in the back of my mind, but then again I know why and its my own damn fault really.

"Yeah I loved him, yeah hurt me mind you twice and I by gods good grace I moved on."

_Yeah that's right Bella you tell him, like _

_Remy would answer me anyway what would he say ?_

"_Don't ask me mom I'm just here for the ride and the food." That's what he'd say if he could speak._

And that is exactly what his look was telling me. His head tilted in confusion and amusement, his golden brown eyes practically laughing at me urging to take a poke at his head

"I'll tell you what you thinking Remy. Tree, tree, tree, wait that was a deer, tree, tree. Did that squirrel just laugh at me? Want to bite the stupid squirrel.

Lemmie lick my butt, scratch behind my ears, slobber on momma.

Move to the backseat, move back to the front seat then back again. Bark and stare at the car that's been following the whole way."

That's when the ride got more interesting then me making fun of Remy. I knew it when a all to familiar voice comes over the CB Radio.

"Scrsch, Come in BellaRoo this is the Costner Impostner over. Scrsch"

Ahh I must be getting close, that's my brother well to be technical my stepbrother. Seth Clearwater. I must say I do love his trucker name which is Costner Impostner, like Kevin Costner in "Dances with Wolves" but not. Although we girls didn't think he looked good enough to have the name Kevin Costner, so we call him the Impostner. Him and Melissa always do the static noise before they speak they think it sounds better. It kind of does but I'll never tell.

" This is BellaRoo go ahead Costner Impostner over."

"What's your 20 BellaRoo over?"

"In route to the Bear Cave to see the Chief over." Meaning on my way to the station to see Charlie first

" Roger that BellaRoo, I got Embry putting a station in the house so if we need it its there over."

I never thought we would get this out of hand with the CB Radios. It was my friend Melissa's idea she thought it would be funny to have one in her truck. So since she got one I got one . She said we needed to have one because we both had trucks . She bought a new at the time 2007 Nissan Titan, black also. I think she just wanted to talk to someone else on it. So when I got one so did our other friend Lilly. That's when things started to get out of hand. We each had a set of walkie talkies and a base station at our apartments. I don't even think I use my cell phone anymore. Then when I thought we would only be limited to our insane ways but then my brother just had to go and imprint on my friend Lilly. That's the real reason I'm heading down to Forks , well La Push really. This weekend is their engagement party.

_

* * *

_

_Flashback_

_Seth had come to see me in Seattle that weekend. Jacob and I had just recently broken up from our 3 ½ year relationship. We had dated from my freshman year in college to the end of my junior year. Mind you it wasn't my fault we broke up. Lets just say I found him in a compromising situation. So Seth took me out to a local club that night to drown my tears in rum drinks and tequila shots. Let me tell you he had a great game plan. The night was relatively uneventful until a petite blond came running up to me . Me not Seth and throwing her arms around my neck ._

"_Sweetheart ! you made it !."_

_As soon as her words flew out of her mouth, she kisses me and gives me a look of please play along. Her eyes were fearful and pleading , I felt bad and I was wasted so what did I do? I played along , hell it would at least make for a good story right._

" _I told you I'd be here hunny I'm sorry I'm late got stuck in traffic you ok ? Those guys aren't bothering you are they?"_

_I heard my brother spit his beer allover the bar, I guess he just jumped into this conversation. This chick must have been desperate to kiss some strange girl so I made it look good. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me._

"_Yes" she said "They didn't believe me when I said my girlfriend would be here any moment"_

"_Well I'm here now"_

_I looked n the direction the guys were n not knowing which one was bugging this girl. _

_"Thanks for keeping an eye out for my girl here fellas but I think I got it from here."_

_And with that we turned around and heading back to Seth who has a shit eating grin on his face._

"_So Bella who's your friend?"_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"BellaRoo ! Come in BellaRoo you there, this is Leapfroger over."

" Go ahead Leapfroger this is BellaRoo over"

Lilly is one of my best friends soon to be sister. Lilly got her name is a sort of funny way. We had bet on one of the Seahawks game against Melissa. Lilly and I lost so we had to do the Leap frog from one bar to the next But soon after we had Melissa in on the fun and then a bunch of random people joined in it was quite the sight.

"Hey, I was calling you name what happened over?"

" Sorry I must of spaced out, I was just remembering the night we all met it's been about 2 years right. Over"

"Roger that, it was a crazy night huh? How much long till you get to town? Over"

"It will still be about an hour and half to two hours over"

"Ok, I can't wait to see you over!"

"BellaRoo Leapfroger come in this is Humperdink over"

That's our Melissa she must be on the road also. Melissa got her CB name from a mix of Princess Bride (one of our favorite movies) and from part of a stand up skit of Eddie Izzard about Engleburt Humperdink.

"Humperdink are you on the road, I thought you wouldn't be able to get off work yet? Over"

" Yea I just got on the road not to long ago Leapfroger so I' about 4 hours behind. Over"

"BellaRoo I brought Dell Girl with me so Sir Stinks A lot can have someone to play with, while we crawl home on our bellies. Over"

When Remy heard the name Dell Girl he was all about me now and forgot about scaring the driver behind us. His Dell Girl was coming to. Remy my red Bloodhound, is all about Dell Girl she is a black and tan Bloodhound. Dell Girl well her name is Delilah and she has got Remy wrapped around her tail. It is quite funny. Melissa decided to give me Remy when Jake and I broke up. Apparently I have a problem of being in the woods when a relationship ends and she said next time she is just going to send Remy and Delilah after me instead of the whole tri state police looking for me. So both of the dogs are search and rescue and man hunt trained .

"Copy that Humperdink , Remy is all excited about his Dell Girl over"

"Come in BellaRoo this is the Chief over"

When Lilly and Melissa heard my dads voice coming in im sure their smiles got all wide and bright. They both love my dad. And I know he has a sweet spot for the both of them. He took Lilly under his wing when she moved down to La Push to be with Seth. He is actually going to be walking her down the aisle but she hasn't asked yet I think.

" Chief !!"

Both of the girls tried to talk in at the same time but Lilly got is first.

"Chi - ef… oh hold on got to shift, right sorry hey this is Humperdink your team ready to go down this Sunday Chief? Over"

"The only the thing that is going to be down on Sunday Humperdink is your teams score and then you head hung in shame when they lose. Over"

"Ohh that's what she said! Humperdink you just got told you going to take that. Over"

I can see Lilly now egging on Melissa and Dad. She will be sitting at the kitchen table with a cold drink in her hand, because by now she would have moved the CB to a more comfortable area . This is where her and my dad get along they are both Seahawk fans, whether she switched because of him or Seth im not sure. But this is also where I disagree with them . I tend to side with Melissa when it comes to football she is the one who got me into it and taught me the rules. We meet Melissa at the same bar where Lilly and I meet. Melissa was working on the night in question and had allready been serving Seth and I Shot after shot when I told her i was there to drown my sorrows, Melissawas from the East Coast , Maryland to be exact. So she grew up a Washington Redskins fan and inn turn , turned me to the burgendy and gold. Dad always jokes with her saying she got the washington part right but not the team part.

" Chief I'm going to have to go against you on this one , I think the Skins are going to get it they have been on a 4 game wining streak. Over"

"Good to know your on my side BellaRoo, Hear that guys, I say we make a bet 2 on 2 what do you say Leapfroger over"

"No Humperdink last time I made a bet with you I got this nickname. Over"

"Well girls before we get into a heated debate, BellaRoo I'm getting out of the bear cave early and heading home I will see you tonight at the party so just go on home and get settled in ok. Over"

"Roger that Chief, give Sue a big wet kiss for me ok and I'll see you at the party over"

Charlie had moved in and married Sue Clearwater about 3 years ago so the old house is left open for me when I come in town or they have guests. This weekend it will be home to Melissa and I and the two dogs so Sue and Dad wont be so crowded.

"Copy that you two be careful on the road and I will see you both tonight, over and out"

"Bella this is Embry I got the base set up I just wanted to tell you over"

I was surprised when I heard Embry's voice come on the CB. Embry Call was at my house alone . Hmm that sounds nice .Embry Call in my house in my room on my bed alowwing me to do all that i wanted. What !? Did i just think that . Sure did there Bella . I missed his husky voice I hadn't seen or heard from him since Jake and I started dating and no one told me what happened . He left the Rez one summer to get a job and then he never came back. I brought it up to Emily once and she wasn't sure what happened, but I knew she was hiding something.

"Embry Call I've missed you and thanks for setting it up over"

"It was no problem, I don't mind I had it set up for a while but I couldn't get a word in with you girls jabber-jawing away. Over"

I could hear the warm chuckle in his voice. I wonder what he looks like now. He was always good looking when we were younger. I might have been dating a Cullen then a Black but I always thought there was something special about Embry. He was what every girl wanted tall, tan, and handsome. Oh did I mention strong with muscles you just wanted to run your fingers over. Not overly muscular but you could see the outline of his body underneath the shirts he wore, when he wore them. _God am I getting all hot and bothered over Embry I haven't even seen him yet n the past wow 4 years I guess._ But boy did he have a body a well toned and defined chest. I bet he is so warm you could melt ice on him. But then with his voice he could melt me really. I had to bring myself out of my man daze. _Ok now you have to talk to him about something. Just keep him talking Bella the man could be reading stock market quotes and you would be a gonner. Pick something brain !! _

"Hey Embry is there any food in the fridge? over"

Great Bella, food of all things you can think of, you pick food! Not hey how are you. Or how have you been it's been 4 years since I've seen you or heard your luscious voice, where have you been? No I ask if there is any food in the fridge.

"Umm I don't think so Bella, I can go to the store for you if you want something special, over"

_Hmm something special, yea I want something special Embry you on a platter with strawberries and honey. Oh god I am a goner , I need to stop myself before my sexual fantasies get out of control and cause me to wreck._

"She wants a BALT-MORE sandwich Mr. Voice that is like Honey over the CB"

Leave it to Melissa to break the tension with the most obvious remark in the world.

"Melissa! Really a voice like honey Jesus!"

"Oh Lilly come on you know that's what we were all thinking about good god just cause you got you man-dog doesn't mean Bella and I cant have fun Right BellaRoo over"

_Wait are they talking to me ? Pull it together girl stop thinking of honey and the wonderful things you can do with it. It's funny how Mel and I were both thinking about honey. I guess she was right we were thinking about the same thing._

" Huh , me .. right honey .. no I mean a BALT-MORE yea I want that"

"I don't know how you do it Humperdink, how you know is beyond me but now I want a BALT-MORE, on wheat please.

"So yeah Mr. Honey Voice we will have 2 BALT-MORE'S on wheat toasted. Leapfrog will you be at the house to get ready? Over"

"No I wont be able to make it I'm supposed to help set up, over"

"Lilly you don't have to help set up I've got the guys to put to work you go spend time with Bella and Melissa,. So Bella what do I need to make it taste good, over"

_WHAT ! Taste good does he really expect me to answer I've been in my own fantasy for how long now and he expects me to speak with out having his name roll off my tongue as a moan._

" Me… I mean you need Bacon , Avocado, Lettuce, Tomatoes and a box of Oreo's and get a gallon on milk please. Over "

"Roger that Bella , how long will you be in town? That way I can pick up some more food for you other than your sandwich and cookies. Over"

"You don't have to Embry I can go to the store its really not a big deal. Over "

" Bella I'll already be at the store ."

"Oh Bella jeeze she will be in town for the week, Embry and maybe you could make her dinner one night so go ahead and pick up whatever you want Bella isn't picky."

"Thanks Melissa that was the idea, so ill have your 3 sandwiches made when you get here ok ladies, Cant wait to see you again Bella its been such a long time, over an out."

"Me to Embry its been too long"

"Good goog-a-mooga, Bella who is that! Have you met him yet Leapfroger? I need details ladies!"

" No I haven't met him yet Humperdink but we will be getting all of the juicy details tonight for sure, he really sounded eager to you again Bella!"

"That ladies was Embry Call and if he looks half as good as he did when I lived there then by now, he must be amazing, but I got to get back to driving so I can get there in one piece to see him"

"You and be both BellaRoo see you when I see you be careful"

* * *

so i need a trucker cb name for Embry got any ideas his pov will be up shortly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so im having trouble with some pics that i have for this story, They are not showing on my profile and im not sure what im doing wrong. I have pics of what Bella and Embry and their cars look like and will get up some pics of the dogs soon. But the url i geuss isnt letting me go to the site so if you guys have any info that will be helpfull do tell cause the copy and past bit isnt working so well.**

**so this is the new chapeter its not as funny as the first sorry, but i had to get a background in dont worry we will have a stare down and a nod off in the next one , being the engagement part of Seth and Lilly so no worries!! **

**thank you everyone for favin and alertng this story , it feels a little weird i didnt think pple would like it but you guys are cool!! and still no cb name for Embry yet im so stuck ! **

* * *

Recently on Hidden love

"That ladies was Embry Call and if he looks half as good as he did when I lived there then by now, he must be amazing, but I got to get back to driving so I can get there in one piece to see him"

"You and be both BellaRoo see you when I see you be careful"

EMB POV

* * *

La Push I'm back in La Push. Christ why am I back here. I left for a reason didn't I? Yea that reason is currently on her way down here for the week. Isabella Swan. So here I am sitting in Sam and Emily's living room playing Sam Jr. He's a cute kid but my mind is somewhere else.

_Yea a place I have managed to keep away from for the past 5 years. A place I give anything in the world to be at right now. Which is why I'm running from it right?_

"So are you going to tell her or not?"

Emily could always see right through me

"Who and what are you talking about Emily"

She couldn't possible know I never told anyone. That's why I left that summer. I had to get away. It would hurt too many of my friends,

"You do know you a man in love is a crap liar, you thought no one would suspect? No one did I mean, and you're lucky too."

"Emily you don't under-"

"I mean you up and leave the summer she is about to go away to college. Were you not able to hide it anymore, and why bother hiding it we all would have understood,"

"Emily I'm not in -"

"You know she asked about you after you up and left." "What was I supposed to say?"

"Emily I-"

"Cut the crap and for once tell me the truth!! Because I know it I just need to hear it come out of your mouth, and so do you"

_That's when I started to tremble and shake; I haven't had a problem controlling my anger for years why now? Why can't I just say it? I love Bella its not hard I've said it in my mind a million times why deny it now?_

"What do you want to hear Emily that I've been running away from the one thing I've wanted to run to for the past 5 years?"

My anger was starting to get out of control I gave Emily the baby and went to pace the room.

"Do you want to hear that I've finally stopped caring about what people will say and think that I will finally take what is mine to

be selfish enough to disrupt her whole life because I want her to be mine?"

_Now I'm yelling at Emily, someone I treated like a sister. What's wrong with me? I sat back down on the couch deflated with my head in my hands._

"No, it doesn't matter what I want to hear Embry, but what you're doing to yourself is destructive you can't keep denying this forever or you will miss your chance. I just want you to be happy."

Our conversation came to an end when the front door came open to have Sam and Seth coming in from a run.

"Hey Embry when did you get in town?" I thought you would call or something?"

"Sorry Seth I figured you guys would either turn up here or Emily would know where to find you, that and I wanted to see the little tyke. It's been a while"

"Yea Embry we haven't seen you in a while how is the restaurant going?"

"It's going great Sam, business really picked up this season we opened a patio and I talked to the head chef to allow customers to bring their dogs by when they eat lunch."

"Ha so Lilly and I can take you guys with us when we go to lunch, thanks Embry I was beginning to think I wouldn't be able to take Sam anywhere!"

"You know Emily should really be thanking you spending all of my time here when I was growing up got me that job."

"Oh Embry I'm just happy you found your place in the world."

Emily was always so sincere. She had a grin on her face that made whole body fill with joy. Seeing her smile just makes you smile. Emily just glows now that's she is a mom. My restaurant. Man it feels good saying that! I sure got lucky; the summer left I got a job in a small restaurant as a line cook. The chef saw potential in me and took me under his wing and I moved up in rank from fry boy to cold side then to grill and sauté. The chef decided I wouldn't get anywhere without schooling so he sent me to culinary school. When I graduated 2 years later he made me his sous chef, and that's where I am today.

"You're welcome Emily"

"Hey Embry you busy later? I need a favor"

"I'm good Seth what's up"

"Well I need you to set up this CB Station over at Bella's house I'll give you the key and all its just that Lilly

wanted me to put it up but I ... well I didn't and I need to shower and head over to the hall and all."

I went tense at Bella's name. He wants me to go to her house alone? Can I? Should I? Do I really want to torture myself of the chance to see pictures of past lovers in that house? I saw Emily smile at me; yea she knew alright the question is how? She said Bella had asked about me before. It gave me the kick of confidence I needed and a bit of hope.

"Yea sure I can do it for you"

"Hey Embry I look I know we haven't been real close lately but I just want you to know Lilly and I really appreciate everything you've doing for the party tonight, it really means a lot to us."

"Bro don't worry about it I mean she's your imprint I do what I can to help you out, you know I may not be around all the time but I'm still part of the pack you know."

_Why is it that I can dish great advice out but can't seem to take it?_

"Thanks man, lets eat breakfast and then I got to go back home, God knows what Lilly has done to the house, she was looking at paint swatches when I left earlier"

Sam caught the knowing look that Emily gave me and gave me one of confusion. I just shook my head like I didn't know but I did and now so did Sam. Soon the whole pack will know and Jake will be pissed he never got over her, and I don't blame him. I haven't and it's been 5 years I wasn't even in a relation ship with her. I never felt her skin against mine own. Felt her lips moving against mine it would be heaven. But I sure as hell will know soon ... hopefully. I must have been smiling like an idiot because I got a nudge from Sam trying to ask what was going on.

After breakfast Seth hands me the key to Bella's house and the box and starts to walk back to his house which was only a block away. I missed that. Being so close to everyone, I didn't have much of a family it was only me and my mom , I don't know who my father was and my mother never told me. I had wanted to know but I knew it would cause too much pain, and I wasn't going to be the one to hurt my mother. I wasn't even supposed to be able to phase, I'm not all Quileute, and my mother was of the Makah tribe like Emily. That's why we got along so well, but I guess I'm not complaining it did bring me to Bella; it was just my own stupidity that kept me from her.

I was getting ready to start the car and head over to Bella's when of all people I see Jake running up to me. Jake and I used to be best friends but I kept my distance when he started to date Bella. I knew he loved her, he wanted nothing more than to imprint on Bella. He never knew why he didn't, but I did and I guess so did Emily. It was because I had already imprinted on her back when we had to deal with that crazy redhead vampire. I'm the reason Bella has had so much pain in her life. Why would she want me? She wouldn't if she knew the truth. The day when my life was complete was the day that Bella's fell apart.

_

* * *

_

_Flashback_

_We were in the clearing the redhead and her army was defeated. Edward and Seth were with Bella and another part of the clearing. Quill and I were checking the others to see if anyone was hurt, everybody was pretty much ok except Jake he got blindsided by some newborn. When we got him stable the other two male vampires were cracking jokes about how the doctor wasn't a vet, trying to lighten the mood I'll admit it was funny. But it seemed like Emmett, Jasper and I were the only ones who thought it was funny._

_When Bella came in on Edwards back she ran straight to Jacob who was still on the ground they were afraid to move him or let him phase back. We saw her run up and I stepped in front of her, she had tears in her eyes and her hair was in disarray, face all flustered. Even in such an emotional state she never looked so beautiful to me before._

_What did I just think she's beautiful, well of course she is she always been pretty; I guess I've never noticed it before? Sorry Edward she's hot and I can't help it._

"_Bella, wait" I grabbed a hold her in my arms so she can't get to Jake. " Wait till the doc can give the ok to move him , he's fine hunny don't worry," I hear her muffled sobs in my chest and I pull her tighter to me and bent my head towards her, that's when I caught her scent. I inhaled and thought this is amazing it just feels right, feels like home. She smelled wonderful. I finally found my voice while images of Bella danced in my mind, her face her smile her blush oh god did I love that blush her milky skin so smooth and soft.._

"_No ... No oh god it happened I just imprinted on Bella Jake is going to be pissed! Damn Edward... Sorry man." _

"_Bella sweetheart you need to calm down ok" I tried to soothe her I pulled her ponytail out of her hair and ran my fingers through her hair, god that feel good. I felt her start to relax._

"_Embry what happened?"_

_She mumbled in my chest, feeling her breath on my skin made my skin crawl in the most wonderful way._

"_He got blindsided and got hit in the hind legs, he's fine we are just waiting for his body to heal itself Bella."_

_I pulled her back to look in her face, and got lost in her chocolate eyes. I felt her eyes bear right in my soul, that's when I realized that I would do anything for her even if it meant letting her go. That is also when I realized we weren't alone. I felt Edwards eyes burning in my skin I had to break this gaze but I couldn't I didn't want to face reality. I didn't want the love of my life, my soul mate, my everything to go back to that leeches arms. Thinking about it made my blood boil._

_Jakes moan is what brought us out of our little world. I saw the blush I loved so much creep up her neck to her cheeks. It was only then I realized my hands had traveled up her body sometime and were cupping her face. My fingers in her hair my thumbs brushing tears back from her cheeks. I couldn't help from smile._

"_Bella you are stronger than this you need to be strong for Jake. I mean come on you run with vampires."_

_Well hopefully not much longer. And with that comment she smiled and I'm sure she remembered me and Quill taking her back to Emily's after Jake and Paul got into it and both phased in front of Bella. Looking back on it I realized how dangerous it really was, _

_What am I thinking trying to have a life with her? She is in love with Edward, Jake is in love with her all she needs now is some other pup following her around. And with that I let her go and stepped back. When I looked up and let go of Bella she ran to Jake's side and I made eye contact with Edward. _

_You could see the pain on his face it was as if I just took his whole world away, and in a way I did I just didn't know it._

* * *

I found out later in the week that Edward left Bella the next day again saying that she was now safe to live her life to the fullest. I felt horrible to be the one to cause such an angel pain again. I was at Emily's when she told us the news. She was upset, anyone could tell but it seemed more like she had giving up. I tried to be there for her, and was whenever she needed me. It just got harder and harder to keep my thoughts and my feelings to myself, so I had to stop phasing. It was getting to hard to make sure Jake wasn't in wolf form when I was just in case if he would read to deep into my thoughts and memories of Bella. Quill just thought I was trying to be a good friend. None of us wanted her jumping off any cliffs anytime soon.

I didn't feel like talking to Jake right now I jumped in the car gave a wave and started her up.

I managed to get to Bella's in one piece. I pulled in, unlocked the door and walked in.

"Honey I'm home" W_ouldn't it be funny if she did answer. _

_I could see it now Bella coming down the stairs running into my arms after a hard days work. Right keep dreaming buddy. _

Walking in the living room I noticed the home feel that this place still held even with no one in it. Charlie must still put up pictures that Bella gives him. There were ranging from high school graduation to hanging out in La Push. There were some pictures that were fairly recent and I didn't recognize some of them. She still looks amazing as always.

"So setting this station up should be easy right, I mean I rebuilt my own car I can do this right?"

_So why do I feel nervous, because you will be able to hear her voice and be able to talk to her in less than 5 minutes that's what your freaking out about, Cowboy the hell up!_

The station is all plugged in and on the right channel; I hear an unknown female's voice first. Did I have the wrong channel? I jumped in the conversation when the girls and Charlie were talking about football. _Wow Bella likes football now?_ They defiantly make you laugh hearing them use code names. I figured out that Bella was BellaRoo; I just needed to figure out which one was Lilly and who the other person was.I was finally able to get a word in after the Chief told Bella just to head to the house instead of coming to the station. _I wonder how far away she is._

"Copy that you two be careful on the road and I will see you both tonight, over and out"

Here goes nothing, hope she remembers me.

"Bella this is Embry I got the base set up I just wanted to tell you over"

"Embry Call I've missed you and thanks for setting it up over"

Her voice sounds amazing, like wind chimes or bells. Hearing her say my name sends shivers up my spine.

"It was no problem, I don't mind I had it set up for a while but I couldn't get a word in with you girls jabber-jawing away. Over"

I really couldn't but I'd let her talk all day long if she wanted to. I had to bring myself out of a Bella induced daze to realize she asked me something, something about food. There is no food here. How can there be no food here? Duh no one lives her num-nuts. So now i'm doing a grocery list in my head thank god I do all the ordering in the restaurants I can run down a list pretty fast of essentials. But what would she like? What can I make her that's special? I got just the thing a new recipe I've wanted to test out but I just got all the kinks out.

Out of nowhere I hear

"She wants a BALT-MORE sandwich Mr. Voice that is like Honey over the CB"

That made me laugh these girls are something else and they are not even in the same room yet. I have a feeling this is going to be a great week. The girls ask for some sandwiches, well really a modified BLT with Oreo's... which now that im writing my list it get why they call it a BALT-MORE sandwich it should have an O on the end to make more sense wth Oreo's. Man you know you're a food nut when you start contemplating acronyms for food. I wonder if the market has any heirlooms in yet, hmm so smoked thick cut bacon, now I'm getting hungry and I have a full dinner party to cater. I've got most of this weeks dinner planed by the time I get off with Bella I was about to turn off the CB when I hear an interesting part of the illusive girl talk.

"Good goog-a-mooga, Bella who is that! Have you met him yet Leapfroger? I need details ladies!"

" No I haven't met him yet Humperdink but we will be getting all of the juicy details tonight for sure, he really sounded eager to you again Bella!"

"That ladies was Embry Call and if he looks half as good as he did when I lived there then by now,

he must be amazing, but I got to get back to driving so I can get there in one piece to see him"

"You and me both BellaRoo see you when I see you be careful"

Well if my ego wasn't big already its huge now she thought I was hot back then. What was I 18 when we met? Well I did look good that was the one thing about this wolf gene thing I like it beefed me up for sure, I used to be shy, tall and skinny. Now I'm just tall still shy, but not as much but built which is great.

"So off to the store I go , hi ho – hi ho its to the store I go la la la, right I'm just crazy what the hell Bella Swan thinks I'm hot who cares !!"

By the time I get back to Bella's its past 2pm I left her house 9am, what was supposed to be a quick 30 minutes at the store was but on the way back I got a call from one of the cooks we were missing food and a worker. One of the cooks burnt all of the corn and bacon we had brought. I mean I have burnt my fare share of food, but not on a big job.

When I got in the kitchen lets just say the poor guy was scared shitless. The chief cooks were messing with him saying he was going to lose his job and this was such a big deal the poor kid was only 16. I wasn't sure why the head chef wanted me to bring him I didn't think he was cut out for it. Some people weren't meant to be in the back of the house. I got there he was washing dishes a spot he used to be at until he was moved up to prep.

"Shawn what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm washing dishes Chef; it seems to be the only thing I don't mess up. I know how much this party means to you and I'm not going to be the one to bring the team down"

That's when I saw the reason Chef wanted me to bring this dopey kid along this was me 5 years ago, the rage I had building quickly faded.

"Come here boy"

Shawn had put the final load in through the machine and walked over to me taking his apron off as a sign of defeat. I felt bad for him I was there once before, except it was sheet trays of crème brule that came out scrambled I didn't have my egg to cream ratio right. The chef was pretty upset that night t was supposed to go on special.

"Look relax would you I'm not firing you"

"But Gonzalez and Rolando said..."

"Look Shawn you need to show the guys to have a pair and have the force to back them up.

They don't want someone they can't trust on the line with them. You guys have to have each others backs.

It's like the military you may have to take a bullet one day for the man next to you. You hear what I'm saying kid"

"Yes Chef"

"Ok now do you know why the food burnt?

He looked at me like I was asking a million dollar question

"I have the oven up to high, and the corn was over the direct flame?"

"Do you know how to fix it?

"Yes Chef, does this mean..?

"So if you know what to do what the hell are you standing here for? Get it done!"

After my drama in the kitchen and a couple other things catching fire and a quick round of "the game" (like in the movie Waiting, not mine theirs) I can finally make it back to Bella's. I pull the 69 Nova in her driveway only to see that her truck is already parked in the spot.

"Damnit Shawn!!"

I walk up to the steps and look into the window and see that Bella is asleep on the couch. I slowly and quietly let myself in and put the groceries in the fridge. Set the oven, cook the bacon and slice all the fixings for her sandwiches.

_I wonder when she got in. I hope she wasn't waiting forever I mean it was like 4 hours_

That's when I smell a dog, not one of us an actual dog like tail and all when the hell did Bella get a dog. Smelled him first then I heard him, growling softly as a warning. I turn my head to see a pretty big bloodhound.

_Ha I've never seen one of those in person before. On TV they look so lazy. Not this one he looks like he is about to rip my throat out. Well at least he is protective._

"Remy …_ Oust_... _Heere_"

I hear my angle mumble some command and what ever it was it worked the dog backed off and went by Bella and lay down on the end of the couch on top of her feet. Well there goes getting close to Bella. I get the food finished and all set up and put away in the fridge.

_Think Embry how are you going to get that dog away from Bella... food of course a way to a mans heart is through his stomach right so why not a dog? A male one at that._

I pour the extra bacon fat in with some dog food I found in the pantry and mix it all in a bowl.

_Let's hope this works_

I walk by the couch with the bowl lowered in sniffing range but he looks like he is asleep so I give it a shake. I thought these dogs were supposed to have a super scent. Then I see his tail wag.

"Come on here doggy get off your mama" What_ so you can get on you perv. _"Come and get the yummy food"

and with that I walked away back to the kitchen. Once he is nice to me and eating he lays at the foot

of the stove, nose still sniffing the air I guess grabbing the remnants of bacon in the air. While he is off dreaming of bacon I head back to Bella.

_Ha I am a genius! My plan worked I am the man. Who's the man I am what, what!_

"Sweetheart lets go lay you down in a bed huh"

I pick her up and carry her upstairs to put her in a bed. I get ready to walk in her old room but it was turned into an office/ spare room I turn down the hall and move to what used to be Charlie's old room. She must have moved into it there are pictures of the 3 girls and 2 dogs on the bed stand. They must be Lilly and Melissa, and one of the dogs was the one downstairs. As I lay Bella in the bed she starts to stir.

"Em..bry.. is that you ?'

"Shh Bella go back to sleep you still have some time its only 2"

"Ok…"

I would have tucked her in but there were no covers on her bed at all .

"Bella where are your covers?

"They smelled funny.." she said with a sleepy smile. "Embry will you lay with me I'm kind of cold"

"Of course sweetheart"

and with that her body was intertwined with mine and it felt glorious. I set my alarm for 2 hours,

I still had stuff to get done .Bella let out a sigh as she snuggled into my chest and feel back asleep.

" Good night my sweetheart"

"Good night hunny"


	3. Chapter 3

Previously on Hidden Love

**Hell everyone, this chapter is sorta short sorry,** **but this will be the last one for at least 2 months I leave for boot camp on Tuesday and since its Sunday I probally wont be able to get another one up fast enough, so i geuss by september the story will be started back up. Please enjoy and let your imagination run wild if there is anything special you may want to see give a shout and i can see if it can fit it in. **

* * *

"They smelled funny..." she said with a sleepy smile. "Embry will you lay with me I'm kind of cold"

"Of course sweetheart" and with that her body was intertwined with mine and it felt glorious. I set my alarm for 2 hours; I still had stuff to get done .Bella let out a sigh as she snuggled into my chest and feel back asleep.

"Good night my sweetheart"

"Good night hunny"

I have never hated an alarm so much in my life than before now. My two hour nap with Bella was over and I had to get to the kitchen to make sure that the other cooks haven't killed Shawn or to make sure he hasn't burnt the place down. I look down and see my beautiful Bella wrapped around me. I noticed Bella has changed in the most subtle ways her hair was longer obviously but it curled more, her body had softened in all the right places. Her hips were more rounded; her chest from what was shown was more supple, rising and falling in all the right places begging to be caressed. Her thighs, toned but smooth still, legs still seamed miles long. Her skin that used to be milky white now had more color to it like a light bronze, as if it were kissed by the sun ever so lightly.

_Hmm I wonder if there are any tan lines I'm not seeing any yet_

"How is it I managed to stay away from you?'

_Well I don't but I have to get back to the guys, tonight has to go well._

Bella snuggled into the crook of my arms, her arms and legs draped over my own. She started to stir and mumble in her sleep. Her perfect little body was laid out for my pleasure covered yet still uncovered. Bella's little boy shorts and tank left me screaming for more. I was only able to see the bottom curve of her cheeks and lower part of her stomach from he scrap of cloth that had ridden up as a result of her squirming in her sleep. I held her tighter to me as I ran my fingers through her hair. Interrupting my bliss was the tune of the dueling banjos; a text from one of my head guys. Can life ever throw me a bone?

Chef need you down- here getting in the weeds

Be there in 15 minutes

I managed to wiggle out from underneath Bella with out her waking up. As I'm heading downstairs I see the beast of her dog sitting at the bottom as if he was waiting for me to come down. I got the feeling if he was human he would be standing with his arms crossed at his chest giving me the evil eye. Instead he is sitting there looking regal as ever with his head tilted down, still giving me the evil eye.

"You might want to go upstairs to Bella she's going to get cold"

The dog actually huffs at me when I walk by. He is going to be a tough one to win over. I write Bella a quick note and head out the door. I turn to take one last look over my shoulder and that dog is still staring at me. So what does the responsible 25 year old man do in a situation like this?

I stare back, straight in the eye. Neither of us looks away for the next couple minutes. Although I start to get a bit apprehensive when he moves from his spot at the stairs and walks over to me never breaking eye contact. How he does it I have no idea, but he sits directly in front of me staring at me tempting me to look away. But i'm the bigger dog here and I'm not backing down he will just have to understand he is not my alpha.

_Maybe I should phase that'd show him who's the big dog in the house._

_God knows with my luck I'd give the dog a heart attack and mess up Bella's house, so that's a bad idea._

Finally he looks away. Point for me; Embry 1 dog 0. I walk out and turn around to the window where Bella is sleeping and I see that dog. Is he really eyeing me up again?

"This victory is mine pooch deal with it"

I wake up to the sound of the front door slamming shut and a pair of paws in my face.

"Embry?"

"B ee ll aa, where are you?"

I then realized who it is when I hear the scraping of paws on the wood floor. This is when Remy wakes up and I get kicked again when he tries to roll over and get off the bed. These are the times when it's not so cute that he sleeps on his back with his paws in the air they always manage to find an away to be in my face.

"I'm upstairs Melissa; did you find the house ok?"

"Yea GPS works wonders, so have you seen Mr. Honey Voice yet?"

"Umm... I think he was here I could have been dreaming though..."

That is when she waltz's in the room with a piece of paper in her hand. I manage to roll over and its then I realize I'm alone in my bed.

_What did you expect him to be here when you woke up?_

"Dreaming were you? Well let's hope it was good one."

"What do you got there Mel?"

"Oh it's nothing just a note, thatEmbryleftyouafterhewashere."

"Want to repeat that, I didn't get the sleep out of my ears yet to be able to understand the language that the Melissa speaks."

"I said I have a note here from Mr. Honey Voice for you so you definitely weren't dreaming there hot shot."

"HUH what does it say let me see it"

I start to reach for it but it's snatched away before I can grasp it. As if on cue Melissa jumps up and down on the bed.

"Oh Bella how I love you let me count the ways ….. One …. Two….Three…"

"Ok Roger Rabbit give me the note!"

"Nope sorry can't do that my man-dango"

She runs back downstairs and I hear her on the CB

"Leapfroger come in Leapfroger! Quit sucking face on the couch this is important. Over"

"Go ahead Humperdink"

"Did I interrupt?"

"Don't you always"

"Yes and I'm good at it aren't I"

"What's the good word?"

"Thought you'd never ask get over here so we can gossip I've got a note that needs sharing"

"Roger that I'll be over in 10 and I've got your dresses so we can get ready there, Seth is going to pick us up around 6 ok"

"Roger that I'll see ya when I see ya"

By the time Lilly got over Melissa had the beer in the cooler and we were on the back porch waiting for the ok to read the letter. Mel had already cracked open a beer, she just got back home from Maryland and brought back a load of National Bohemian. God knows how much she bought but the bed of the truck was full. Her excuse – you can't by this on the west coast. It's a Maryland thing. I like it and we have cases of it back in Seattle, so we have to drink it.

"Its 5'oclock somewhere"

"You know if I didn't know any better I'd say you were a 16 year old stuck n a 23 year olds body Melissa"

"Good thing you don't know any better or we would all be in trouble"

"Ok, I'm here throw me a cold one and we can get down to business"

"So can I read it now Mel it is directed to me"

"Have you read it yet Mel?"

"No I thought I would be nice this time around and not ruin the surprise, but it's been tough"

"Ok where is it?"

"Underneath the cooler I had to get it out of my eyesight or I was going

to cave and read it"

"Ha-ha the cooler are you serious?!"

_Bella,_

_It was great seeing you, even though you were a sleep. Maybe next time we can try to keep each other up? _

_I hope you had a good nap. Oh and your dog sure is something else. I can't wait to see you tonight so we_

_ can catch up. It been to long sweetheart, and I've missed you. See you soon and enjoy your sandwiches._

_Love Embry_

"Well it sounds pretty friendly to me"

"Yea it's just a bit too "friendly" in the way of I wanna braid your hair and paint your toenails to me, but he did end with love so that means something"

"Bella, Lilly you both are nuts. That letter is practically saying the total opposite!

_Maybe next time we can keep each other up? _Good God Bella he wants you and wants you bad!

And the whole sweetheart thing is cute I like it, its different.

What did that num nut use to call you?"

"Which one?" "Edward or Jake? Edward used to call me Love , and Jake well he used to say Babe if I remember correctly."

"But it still seems a bit to on the side of _lets have lunch or whatever I'm not trying here"_

"Lilly I haven't seen him for 5 years practically; he's not going to write I'm glad we were in bed together it was great sleeping with you hope to do it again."

"What in gods name are you talking about in bed together?

"Remember how I told you I thought I was dreaming, well he must of carried me upstairs cause I was originally on the couch waiting for you"

"And what else Bella"

"And I may have asked him to stay with me since I was a little cold, because the blankets were in the wash"

"So are you saying you guys were in bed, asleep, wrapped up in each others arms?"

"Yes and it was amazing" I could feel the all too familiar blush creep up my face.

12 beers, 5 sandwiches and four hours later we were dressed and pressed waiting for Seth to pick up Lilly. Melissa and I were playing war at the table while Lilly ran through the conversation that she was going to have with Charlie.

"Bella, do you think he will say yes?"

"Of course Lilly what do you think he'd say No?!"

"Well I don't know I'm not his daughter, and it's not like I grew up with you or anything"

"Everything will be fine just relax; do you want me to ask him?"

"No I can do this"

After a couple calming breaths and few paper bags to help stop her from hyperventilating and a shot of Vodka. Lilly had it under control.

"Hey little sister, what have you done..."

"Hey Seth, hey Leah it's good to see ya how you been?"

"Bella!! I'm good I've come to ride with you girls, all they guys were at Seth's I couldn't handle it any more."

"I don't blame you; no one should have to suffer all of that ridiculousness in one room."

"So Bella, Jake looked pretty upset that you didn't see him when you came home. He found out Embry came over here and got all kinds of pissed off at Seth."

"Oh he was angry was he? How did he find out the Embry came over"

"Jake was on his way to Sam and Emily's when he saw Embry leave for your house, he came inside asking Sam where he was going,

Sam told him to ask me so I said he was doing a favor for me. He got upset and asked why I didn't ask him to do it"

I could tell Seth was still upset with the way Jake and I broke up; I mean I'm still kind of sore about it myself.

'What did you say to him, you didn't start picking a fight did you?"

"No I didn't pick a fight with him I want to but I'm not going to, I told him that he has done plenty enough to you."

"That's not all Seth said Bella"

"Leah cut it out-"

"What else happened Leah, because it doesn't seem like I'm going to get the full story form him."

"He said to Jake that it would be in his best interest to stay away from you that if he so even looks at you the wrong way Seth would personally tear him to pieces"

"Jesus Seth, well there went having an easy week."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the delay. Ive been kinda busy Im a slacker and i am sorry.. hope its enjoyed

* * *

"He said to Jake that it would be in his best interest to stay away from you that if he so even looks at you the wrong way Seth would personally tear him to pieces"

"Jesus Seth, well there went having an easy week."

"All jokes aside Bella, this week is going to be awkward as shit ... I mean come on he still isn't over you at all. And this is the first time he has seen you since you gave him his stuff back right?"

"Yeah Leah, it is but its not going to be me to make this awkward he just has to deal with the repercussions of his actions, you cant have your cake and eat it to all the time. But on a lighter note we have an engagement party to get to!"

As we all pile into Seth's old station wagon the. Why he hasn't gotten rid of it is unknown to me. He says it's perfect for his surfboard so we let him think its ok. We get to the hall and the place looks amazing, Embry must have went with a Hawaiian theme for Lilly. There were tiki torches and flowers everywhere, there were even small fire pits placed in certain areas to give a bit of heat and look. The servers were dressed in their Hawaiian gear and this wasn't the funny flowers shirts they were hula girls and flame throwers and all. As we got up to the entrance we each got a lay, and with an added touch Seth and Lilly each were donned with crowns made of flowers and leaves.

"Surprise Baby, do you like it? I wanted to try to make you feel more at home here."

"Oh Seth this place is amazing! you know that home is where ever you are silly boy."

You could just see the love that radiated from the two of them. As sweet as was seeing my brother and my best friend so much in love, I couldn't help from feeling slightly jealous. I couldn't help but think what my life would have been like if he didn't leave. Frozen at 18 forever wouldn't have been that bad. I would have been in love forever and loved back forever. What I would have looked like would have been the last thing in my mind, I would have him. I was brought back to my reality when Melissa whispered in my ear.

"Stop thinking about him Bella, your better off without him. And I don't mean Jake"

How could she understand, she was never dazzled by a Cullen before he was like a drug I couldn't get enough of. Life after him was like rehab. There was a time he once compared my scent to what a fine whiskey does to a recovering alcoholic. He wanted it so badly but knew better not to taste. I guess that was what my life turned into after Edward left. I wanted him so badly but I knew it wasn't possible he stopped loving me. I thought back to the day he left. We had spent the day together in our clearing in the woods. He had braved making a fire for me. It was there he told me he was leaving. He and the family were going back to Alaska, back to the Denali clan.

"_I guess that means I won't be coming with you"_

"_Bella… it's for the best ... your safe now you can live your _

_Life and grow old and be happy"_

"_Happy …without you ...Edward that is not happiness."_

"_Bella please understand. We are not... meant to be."_

"_Its already been decided hasn't it?"_

"_Yes it is we are leaving in the morning"_

"_I want to say goodbye to everyone, if you're going to leave me again I want to say goodbye. They were a family to me also Edward. I love them just like I love you."_

_With that I got up and walked away from the fire I didn't want him to see me cry I didn't want him to have the satisfaction of him being stronger than me. He walked away once before and it broke me. I wouldn't let it happen again. After I managed to regain me voice I turned back to him. _

"_If you are leaving, give me this last night, lie before you leave me … and don't come back Edward"_

_With that we made love under the stars. It was passionate and yet gentle. We took our time I wanted him to remember this for the rest of his life. I wanted images of this night to play in his mind whenever he closed his eyes. I wanted him to remember what it felt like when his fingers ran across my body. I wanted him to remember the sound of my heart beating more rapidly with each step closer to our end, having it echo in his head forever. I wanted him to know what he was leaving behind. Although it was our first time I poured all the love I had out to him. Our bodies moved in unison till we reached the top. As we laid in each others arms, I looked at him never breaking my gaze. Searching his eyes for an answer to a question I was still looking for. The gold in his eyes were long gone I was left staring into the dark black abyss. Edward looked away first and with that I knew he was right were may not be right together. As he lay over top of me being sure not to keep to much weight on my body he placed a small kiss on my chest,_

"_I want you Bella.." _

_I felt his cool breath on my body and I damned myself for my body reacting to him. I arched my body into him eliciting a moan of pleasure. He replied with a growl of his own. He trailed kisses from my stomach up my chest to the pulse point in my neck. Placing one last soft kiss there I heard him whisper_

"_You will not be his"_

_It was so soft I almost didn't hear it but from training my ears to pick up on his tone I heard him loud and clear. I made no notion that I heard his words, it wasn't till later did I think back on what he say and wonder what he could of meant by that. I felt his lips curl back and he mumbled into my neck, his cool breath made me have chills. I knew he was going to bite me. I was going to have everything I've ever wanted a life with him but it would have been a lie. How could he make the decision now that he wanted me forever right before he leaves? Right when he realizes I will let him go. _

"_My love" _

_Right there I knew this was not what I wanted._

"_No… Edward"_

_With those two words I ended this charade, it was pointless to continue._

"_No Edward …Just …. Just ..."_

_I couldn't even say it the one word that would give me the most pain in the world, thankfully I didn't have to he did it for me. He pulled away from me and sat up looked me in the eye, but I couldn't return the look. I wasn't strong enough to face him._

"_Go… is that what you were trying to say Bella"_

"_Yes Edward"_

_With that he got up and left ... no sweet goodbye just a cool breeze from the speed he used to leave me. In less time it took to blink he was gone clothes and all. I stayed there wrapped in the blanket we had trying to warm myself by the fire. I've must have been there for a while I stopped feeling the cold wind of the night, I didn't even realize the cool hand that was on my shoulder all I did was stare into the fire watching the flames dance and the wood that once was so hot cool soon after._

"_Bella ... are you ok?"_

"_Oh Alice" _

" Ok before we start all the kissy mushy stuff did Embry really set all this up Seth?" I was brought back to reality by Leah.

"Yea he did Leah isn't it amazing I told him I wanted an Hawaiian theme and he just kind of ran with it I thought is was going to be a bunch of people in Hawaiian shirts drinking pina coladas."

"So where is the master mind behind all of this I want to thank him, and I'm sure Bella wants to see him again .." Lilly replied with a nudge to my ribs.

I still felt lost in my dream and a flash of pain crossed my face, I regained my composure as quickly as I could hoping no one caught it. But alas Leah and Melissa both did recognition was plastered on their faces. Leah was the first to save me.

"You guys go a head and find Embry I've already seen him today , I am going to find one of those flame thrower guys and get him to make me a strong and fiery drink, just how I like my men. Come on Bella get one with me!"

"Hmm that sounds pretty good to me , lets leave theses love birds to do all the pictures and hello's for us. Find us when you need us. Lets go Melissa."

"Roger that" only when we were out of earshot both of the girls looked at me and they knew not to meddle to much we never spoke of Edward out loud. " You ok Bella-Roos?"

"Never better now quick find me a drink before I have a breakdown." With that I saw Leah spin around and grab one of the server off guard. She swiped 3 glasses of champagne off his tray and told him if he made sure we were never empty handed she would make sure he enjoyed his tip. She had us cracking up of course she never did anything, but give the guy an awesome cash tip but we all would pitch in at the end of the night.

"Well its not on fire but it looks pretty, I do love an open bar ! By the end of the night we will have a tone of these flower in our hair, Check it out Bella it matches with your dress how about that huh" she says as she pulls the purple orchid out of her drink and into her hair, of course we follow suit.

We raise our glasses "Here is to a great week ladies !" I say, hey its not the best cheer I could come up with but it would do short sweet an simple. I did not need the theatrics of a crazy long toast I will doing that enough tonight and I couldn't waste them. I take the time to look at the girls here with me giving both of them a good stare. Pleading with my eyes that no one brings up Edward directing that mostly to Leah, and that they be at least decent to Jake staring harder to Melissa. They seemed to both understand the unspoken words and nodded their heads.

"Good I'm glad we are on the same page here ladies, now on with our toast. To having a great time back home and to Lilly and Seth, Cheers!"

When we finished our drinks I look up to see a smirk on Leah's face she is up to something and Melissa is keeping her mouth on her drink, her eye on the raspberry at the bottom of the glass. That's when I felt the presence of someone behind me. My whole body was tingling with an electricity I couldn't explain. I took a deep breath in trying to calm myself but it only made matters slightly worse I could smell him now. I felt light headed and excited at the same time. This was someone I knew but couldn't recognize. I closed my eyes and let myself drown in his scent. It was like the smell of warm summer day after a hard rain in the woods. It was clean earthy smell. Only one person I have ever known had smelled this amazing. I have only smelled it once before also. It was on the day my family vampire and werewolf defeated Victoria and her newborn army. This smell came from the one and only Embry Call, I would know it from anywhere. To be honest I never forgot the way it felt to be in his arms that day. I felt safe with him calmer given the circumstance that my best friend at the time was lying on the ground fighting for his life after being attacked by a new born and the love of my life was somewhere in the background watching me in another mans arms. I just couldn't move I didn't want to leave his warm embrace, it felt like home to me to be in his arms and it scared me to death. I mean at the time I was in love with Edward, and part of me loved Jacob as well he was my sun my warmth in the time of darkness when Edward left me.

But with Embry I felt something entirely different. I remember clutching on to his arms since he had no shirt on trying so hard not to fall apart. All he did was hold me and run his fingers through my hair which felt amazing. At the time I have never been so thankful that Edward couldn't read my mind. Because I focused all my attention on the feel of Embry's hands on my body. I was brought out of my Embry induced daze with Melissa letting out a small giggle into her drink. That's when I opened my eyes to meet the laughing eyes of my two best friends and there I felt the all to familiar blush creep up my neck to my face.

" I hope you have come up with something a little more complex for your toast at dinner Bella, I must say I'm not impressed with your maid of honor skills yet"

There is was that husky honey voice. He was close enough I could feel his breath, his scent invading my senses taking control of my mind and body. The voice that made the electricity just go crazy all over my body. I felt an indescribable pull to him and I wasn't sure why. Once I regained my composure of not to just jump into his arms and beg him to take me away, I turned around to face the man who haunted my senses. But boy I wasn't prepared for what I saw. He was tall dark and handsome. You could tell he kept in shape. I mean I know the pack was all muscles but he seemed to be just as big as Jake maybe a littler bigger. Defiantly better looking. He grew his hair out which surprised me from the normal buzz and crew cut the rest of the pack always had. It made me wonder if he still phased as often as the others, but I didn't think so he looked older and wiser. He looked incredibly sharp in the suit he wore a black suit and jacket with a deep purple, maroon shirt with a tie to match. Funny how we had similar colors on, if I wouldn't of know better Id say it was planned, just so happened that I was in a deep wine colored dress. As I surveyed the rest of him I managed to reach his face and I let out a tiny gasp. His dark brown eyes were staring into mine and I was lost.

"Embry"

His name escaped my lips as a whisper I wasn't sure he heard, but I knew he did. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. And it felt as if he was breathing in my soul. I couldn't help but look at him with wonderment I shook my head slightly when I saw his shoulders rise and fall with the breath he took and I felt a little embarrassed to be practically drooling over him like a fool. I looked down knowing I had a blush on my face. He moved closer to me and I felt him put his hand on my hip and I couldn't help but notice the way his fingers played on my skin. It felt like my body was on fire everywhere he touched. His thumb traced half circles on my body. His fingers slowly burning his touch forever in my skin. I felt the rush of warmth run through my body. With his other hand he reached down under my chin to have me look at him.

"Bella,… you look beautiful tonight sweetheart, I've missed you."

What he said was quiet and only meant for our ears, knowing half the crowd could hear our words with their wolf ears. It irritated me a little bit that people were able to invade our private moment but I knew they weren't trying. His words were full of truth he did miss me and it was then I asked myself why I never went after him when he left that summer. I saw his head come closer to me and I stepped into his body brushing back a strand of hair back that feel into to his eyes. He leaned in and I thought he was going to kiss me right on the lips in front of everybody and at the time I wouldn't of stopped him the thought of his lips on mine made my heart race. And I am sure he heard it. Damn wolves. Embry leaned in a placed a lingering kiss on my cheek, and wrapped me into a hug. My hand that was once tucking a hair back immediately ran through his soft curls and down to his neck as he kissed me. I felt his chest shudder with a soft growl, and if I wasn't gone before I was lost now. A sweet innocent kiss on the cheek has never had me so turned on in my life. As I reached his neck I felt him pull me closer to his body and wrap his other arm around me and engulf me in a hug. I have never hated champagne so much in my life I just wanted to throw my arms around him and never let go, but no I was stuck holding this glass. We were interrupted by one of the wait staff coming up to Embry about something that happened in the kitchen. He glared at the kid as if to say Im busy here. And in a way he was or at least I wanted to think so. I pulled myself away but I could only go so far his arms wouldn't let go. He gave me a look of where do you think your going, I placed a hand on his arm and he released me with a huff. I could help but smile at him.

"Its ok Embry, find me later when your finished"

"Ok Bella… I will see you soon."

"No problem honey."

And I left him with a kiss on his cheek. When I got a couple steps away I turned back and saw his watching me walk away with a sly smile on his face, so what does every respectable woman do in a situation like this. I gave him a little show I walked slower and swayed my hips a bit more, not overtly but just enough to get his attention. Leah and Melissa moved to the bar while Embry came over to say his version of a hello. When I reached them I turned back to look at Embry he had a hand running threw his hair he had a wild look in his eyes and was slightly flustered, he was still looking at me nodding his head in agreement at the waiter who spoke to him. I raised my glass to him and smiled. I saw him lead the waiter away to head back to the kitchen. When Embry was out of sight I turned back to face my doom. Leah still had the smirk on her face and Melissa just handed me a glass of ice water. I questioned her but took it anyway. The cold water felt so strange in my hand I was almost shocked at the temperature.

"Here things were looking a little hot you might need to cool down there Bella."

"Uhh … right ... yea thanks Mel." it dawned on me we were in front a huge crowd , hopefully no one else realized how bad I wanted to jump Embry right there. But Melissa always noticed things I didn't want her to and that's why I love her.

"So are we going to talk about what just happened there Bella, I mean good god was that really Mr. Honey Voice himself?"

I let out a gush of air I didn't realize I was holding in. "Uh … yea Melissa that was Embry, and I'm not sure what just happened out there. I mean wow did you guys see him he is .. huge taller than Jake, Leah is it even possible with Jake being Alpha?"

"It isn't supposed to be possible Bella and that's the strange part. He is taller than Jake now and bigger hmm I wonder if he has been phasing since he has been in Seattle?"

"What do you mean Seattle, I didn't know he was living there?" All this time he's been in the same city as me and had no idea.

"You need to get out more Bella, he has been living there for a while now, cooks or runs a restaurant there im not sure the name of it."

"I had no idea Leah, Jake never told me what he was doing either did Emily."

How much of his life did I miss, how out of the loop had I been. I had a strange desire to know everything I could about Embry. I wanted to know how he lived, how he loved what made him happy and to my surprise how I could make him happy. Then I realized I wanted him. I wanted him like I've never wanted anyone else in the world. Then it hit me he is a werewolf , hence has an imprint. He wouldn't be able to love me the way I could love him, never fully. It felt like my world just came to a crashing halt.

"Speaking of Jake, here he comes Bella."

I was actually really nervous to see him again. The last time we saw each other I was throwing his clothes and everything else that we had together at him. And he stood there pleading me to understand that is was a mistake and to forgive him saying we could work through it all. I think now after everything I may have forgiven him, part of me will always love him, he was still my sun but my world would never revolve around him again. The pain was still there the betrayal had lessened a little but managed to come back full force when I turned around to see him walking toward me. I managed to look him in the eye and I could tell he still felt the pain even after a year or so. I couldn't help from my heart reaching for him. He stopped walking toward me his eyes begging to let me speak to him they were searching for answer I wasn't ready to give yet. Seeing him stand there with a look of desperation on his face brought back all the memories from that night.

_It was a late night for the back to school. We had to set up and break down everything and I was exhausted. Trying to sell US History to a bunch of high school students and their parents who only really care is how many college credits can my child get with this class. I managed to get out of the school at the ripe ole hour of 12 only to make my way to Jakes apartment he shared with another guy. I ran inside trying to dodge raindrops in a monsoon and threw off my jacket on a chair in the kitchen. It was then I noticed the beer bottles and purse on the table. They were just opened and hardly any was drank._

"_That's kind of odd, Tony must have some girl over"_

_I didn't think much of it until got to the top of the stairs and heard silence coming from Tony's room. I placed my ear straining to see if I just couldn't hear anything. I felt like a bit of a perv trying to hear if he was with a girl. It wasn't even a minute of me trying to listen in on what was supposed to be going on in Tony's room did I hear moaning? I wasn't from his room it came down the hall from Jakes room. Our room. The one we shared together. Im not sure how I made to the end of the hall I don't remember walking or hearing the door open downstairs. When I reached the door to our room I stopped and listened maybe it was some sick joke Tony was playing on us. Until I heard the creak of the floorboard behind me. My shoulders fell relief washed through me it wasn't Jake in the room because he was standing behind me. _

"_Honey I think we have a problem" I was saying as I turned to face him. The only problem was that when I looked up I didn't see Jakes dark eyes. I was met with a pair of stormy blue eyes that looked confused._

"_We sure do sweetheart, because if your out here then who is there?"_

_And with that I ran into Tony's arms trying not to believe what was happing to me. I stayed quiet until I heard the woman in our room, moan my boyfriends name. I stayed in that position for a while the shock rolling off me with his whispers of " I'm so sorry" in my ear. I turned around and stared at the door wishing this was all some horrible nightmare I would wake from. But I realized it wasn't when I heard the bed squeak and her giggle and gasp. I knew it was over when I heard is voice finally._

"_That's right"_

"_Oh Jacob!"_

"_Say it again I want to hear MY name!"_

"_Jacob!"_

"_Mine !"_

_He yelled and then in a softer voice I heard him say something that made my heart break even more. The pain from the memory of Edward saying the same thing came flashing in my mind. An I almost fell over with the amount of pain that was in my heart._

"_Not his Bella"_

_That's when I lost it and I guess so did Tony he kicked the door open which surprised me a lot. Somewhere in the back of my mind I wondered if he was some sort of supernatural being. I stormed in right after the door flew back, and saw Jacob my sun the keeper of my most of my heart. On top of another woman. I saw his face and his eyes were clouded over and he didn't seem himself. He was shaking like he does right before he phases. Time went slowly from the point Tony kicked the door in to when I heard the girl scream out of fright. That's when I saw her. Her brown hair in disarray wild eyes terrified of what I would do. Looking back at me then to Jake waiting for something to come out of his mouth but he just stayed silent. It was Tony who spoke first knowing full well I wasn't going to even acknowledge the woman. He was practically growling her._

"_I think you should leave just grab your clothes and change somewhere else."_

_Once the silence was broken I saw Jacob shake his head. It was like he had snapped back to reality, I saw him look at the woman who got out of our bed with horror in his turned to me with tears in his eyes._

"_Bella you have to ... oh god what have I done"_

_I looked at him as my world fell apart my the hole in my chest ripped and destroyed my heart. I wasn't able to speak. Breathing was hard enough I was gasping for air. Tony stepped outside to make sure the she-devil left. I couldn't focus on anything all I heard was him he was yelling to me._

"_Oh Bella! God I thought... its going to sound crazy I thought she was you !"_

_Still nothing I felt so cold_

"_I would never… break my promise to you. I never meant to again _

_"I thought she was you I swear"_

_I heard him but I didn't want to hear it anymore how the hell could he of thought it was me. I scoffed yea she had brown hair and she was pretty fair skinned but really come on._

"_I don't know what happed .. I had a couple of beers down at Mikes and then I realized I was back here wasted ... I can't remember how… Bella Please Believe Me!!"_

_He came close to me and I stared into his eyes with tears flowing out of mine. He grabbed my arms and for the first time in my life his hot touch burned me. _

"_Bella I Love You! You have to know that."_

"

_No… Jake ...how… I can't even look at you."_

_With that I ran out the house and into the storm. Running deep into the woods I had to get away I had to wash his touch off me. I got pretty far into the woods till I realized how far away I got. Dropped to my knees in the mud and cried my eyes out. I didn't know where my tears ended and the raindrops began. I was outside for what it seemed like days before Seth found me curled under a tree trunk. _


	5. Chapter 5

I spent the rest of the afternoon in the kitchen behind the grill where I was the most comfortable. On the outside I was calm and collected on the inside my head was running in overdrive. Slowly but surely my mind was losing the battle, wondering if the salads are correct whether, the appetizers are hot did I make enough. Is the ice sculpture going to fall when we move it and who is moving it? Is it out yet? Are the carving stations set up , are they at least decorated are there back ups in the warmer. How many people are coming again? Damnit where is my list .

_What in Gods name am I doing grilling steaks .. Jesus_!

I yelled as I threw my tongs down.

_Ha I was wondering when you were going to lose it Embry_

That voice belong to man I could only hate to love and love to hate. David my right hand man .. and sometimes my left. I almost felt like killing him right then. I look to my right and see him laughing at me at the end of the line.

_Why didn't you stop me ! throw me some tongs would ya!_

_Cause I was having to much fun really, you know we got this tonight your freaking out I can tell man come on and take a breather._

_Fine just give me the list and we can go over everything and then __I will be able to clam my nerves_.

We checked everything and I mean everything down to the polished silver and bar fruit. And the truth was I did feel better and everything was on the point. The carving stations were set up and looked very good. The wait staff were dressed and actually smiling. Being able to get out of wearing the tuxedo outfit means a lot even if they are joking around about looking like hula girls and running around in long skirt but at least they are having fun. We finally got finished and I felt better but I wasn't telling David that, its just I felt this nagging feeling that I was forgetting something important.

_Dave you sure we got t all covered I feel like I'm_

_missing something important_.

_Yea Embry I'm sure we got it all I mean you made me polish the _

_silver we better have it together!_

_Your right I guess I'm just worried about tonight. I just want everything to be perfect._

_Its been 5 years since I've seen a lot of these people and _

_I just want it to look like I accomplished something._

There I was bearing my soul to my right and left hand … the truth was I walked out on the pack the day I left the Res. And some are not so forgiving, surprisingly Sam understood. It was Jake who never quite got over it, Jared and Paul seemed to just add fuel to his fire.

_You see Dave, the day I left the reservation I didn't turn back. I left people I considered my brothers with hardly any notice. And some people didn't like it._

_Embry look I understand how you may feel turning your back on those you care about, trust me I get it. But you can't expect them to make you stay if you don't want to. You are your own man no matter what anyone else says._

Little did he know they expected me to stay. To live the rest of my life on the Reservation full of people who never fully accepted me, because of my Mahka heritage. And I noticed at the tribal councils the wandering eye that seemed to find me then followed by whispered remarks. I knew it and there wasn't much I could do, I didn't ask for this I didn't even think had Quileute in me. The only one who ever stuck up for me was Billy Black and Harry Clearwater. Men I had always admired.

_Your right man thanks. Well the guests are going to start coming soon better get the crew together so we can give a run down for tonight._

_On top of it boss see you in the room in about 10 minutes then._

_Yea I will be on my way_

I need to calm my self take a deep breath or something. I managed to fit into the makeshift office we had and sat down and banged my head on the desk. I had to be in control tonight, and all I could think of was how Bella was going to end up secretly tormenting me tonight.

_I pulled out the photo I always kept on my desk back at the restaurant, I brought it with me on every catering job we did away from the main kitchen. I like to think that she brings me a bit of luck each time. It was a running joke that Bella spent more time with me than she did with Jake. Of course I loved every minute of it. The picture was of Bella and I alone together only days before I left the reservation. It was the only picture I had kept of us. I had gotten drunk and burned the rest of them when I found out that Bella and Jacob had begun dating. But this one was by far the best one out of all them that I had once saved over the years. We spent the whole day taking pictures of us doing things together. Bella had complained to me that the group's photos were always everyone in a large group and all smiling on the count of three, plus not everyone would look at the camera. She said she wanted some pictures full of life and emotion. So we went out and took pictures of us climbing trees, some of her falling down, ones of us jumping off anything with height. She even took some with us on her bike driving around, well me driving her around. But my favorite was of us playing in the water at First Beach. We had just finished taking pictures of an epic water fight. All afternoon we ran around squirting each other with super soakers, tossing buckets of water on each others heads. And in the end we were soaked to the bone. This was the last picture of the day. We were standing knee deep in the water both catching our breath, her in a pair of shorts and her bathing suit top and I was just in a pair of shorts as per usual. You could see a floating water gun and bucket near by us as the sun went down in the background. I held her close to my body trying to keep her warm as I snaked my arms around her waist , one hand on the small of her back the other up higher enjoying the feel of her hair in my fingers. Bella had her one hand over my beating heart and her other was around my waist. We were lost in each others eyes for a moment and that's when the photo snapped. I would remember that day for the rest of my life. It was in fact the first and only time I kissed Bella on the lips. It was never odd that Seth, Quill or I would give her a kiss on the cheek when ever we were coming or going. I'm not really sure how I let myself go that day, one minute I was lost in her eyes the next I saw her give me her smile one she never gave to others not even Jake. Of course she probably didn't know that there were times when she would look at me different from all the rest, I knew though, I knew every small detail about her that I could. But then the world felt like it stopped with that smile. Like I had imprinted on her allover again. Nothing else mattered but us. And I guess it felt like that because I knew it would be my last smile, my last gentle touch, the last time I would inhale her luxurious scent. With the thought of that running in my head I leaned down and brought my lips to hers. It was by far the greatest moment of my life, to feel her mouth move against mine, knowing it was me that made her gasp and heart flutter not Edward not Jake but me Embry Call. She was not surprised nor did she pull away from me as she granted permission for me to continue my efforts with her tongue. It was a soft but passionate kiss there was no battle for power, she gave herself to me in that kiss and I unknowingly gave her my whole heart. We left the beach hand in hand that day. As I dropped her off at her house is when I felt the tension roll off her body. At that moment I knew the world we had created just crumbled, the one person that would destroy any chance of Bella and I was sitting on her front step. The one and only Jacob Black. We pulled up in the driveway and with us silence, insecurity and all and all general nervousness. I knew she loved Jake, I knew she loved Edward still. I just wanted her to love me more than them I couldn't change her past I didn't want to, I wanted our future. But knew it wouldn't happen because Jake would never let her go, he didn't give up on her with Edward and he would be the type to fight to the end even if it was an imprint issue. We had parked in her driveway and I took her hand for the last time and gave her a gentle squeeze trying to tell her it was ok. That I knew in the end we couldn't be that it wasn't our time. She left me that day with a kiss on my cheek and an apology on her lips. I drove straight home and packed my clothes that day and left the house I was supposed to call home. The only problem was that it wasn't, I would never have a place to call home again not since my mother died and it would be damn near impossible without Bella._

I had to stay in control of my emotions I wasn't ready to let everyone know I had imprinted on her. I wanted her to fall in love with me because she chose to not because she knew she was my imprint. Now it was our time. No one would stand in my way now. I heard the knock on my door I dint bother lifting my head I knew it would be David.

_Alright I'm coming time to face the music._

So I stood there with coffee in hand, I always let David take over the talking he was better with words than me , I would of say mess this up and I mess you up. Or something along those lines. I must have been day dreaming because I missed everything until I heard the one part I didn't expect Dave to say.

_So I am going to be on the expo line in the back with you guys and Embry will be out in the front enjoying himself so don't bother him if anything _

_should become a problem come to me directly. I set up the chain of command for a reason use it. Understood? Good I'm glad now lets get out there and have a great time and do our jobs._

He looked back at me and my face I'm sure was showing slight anger and mostly confusion we didn't talk about this. I'm not ready to be thrown to the wolves and quite literally at that. My mind was reeling. I'm going to have to cover my ass even more now. What the hell I was already walking a thin line as it is already and he wants to add weight and make me jump. Dave must have lost his damn mind. That's when the anger kicked in out of nowhere I crushed the coffee cup in my hand and hot liquid and glass went every where. Any normal person would of yelped because of the temperature or the fact I knew I had some sort of glass in my hand. But I didn't notice , of course everyone else did Dave looked at me a bit amused as one of the waitress shot out of her seat with towel in had coming to my rescue as if I needed it. By the time she got to my hand the cut were healed and I had no burns. She was a little confused.

_I'm fine Beth no cuts see and he coffee wasn't that hot really don't worry. Just try to have a great night guys I trust you will have no problems and even though_

_Dave said not to bother me please come to me if you need to it wont be a problem at all. Lets just get this show on the road._

Everyone left and got to work and as Dave stated to walk on by I grabbed him by the back of his shirt .

_And where the hell do you think your going ? I think you have some explaining to do._

_Embry, did you honestly think I was going to let you hide behind the line and not go out there. Really come on man you have to go. I know she is going to be here. You know who I'm talking about ! The one your holding onto, the girl in the picture. I'm not stupid I know why you never take any girls home or why its like pulling teeth to set you up on a date. Or why you never talk about her either. So whether you like it or not I'm throwing you to the wolves._

_Dave I don't have my suit all I have is what I'm wearing and I cant go out there in my dead head tee shirt and cargo shorts it would be retarded._

_That's why I am your right hand I brought you a suit and tie and shoes and they will fit because they are yours._

_How do you have my suit?_

_Well you may not remember, but last week when we went out with the guys and got all wasted and dropped you off at the house after it took all of us to throw you on the couch I ran to you room and grabbed some stuff just incase you would fight me on this._

I couldn't be mad at him because he was right, I would of fought over it till the end. But I had nothing to latch on except the fact that I needed a shower . I could use that I guess.

_I can't, Dave I need a shower or something I smell like food._

He was walking away from me as he yelled

" _Resistance is futile, now get in the office people are here and I want you out there to greet them damnit_"

With that he left me and threw my a pack of baby wipes, aloe for sensitive skin. What the hell? Where did he get the notion have sensitive skin. And really are baby wipes are decent solution to a shower in midday? So I followed him with nowhere else to go I had no out. Tonight I would be facing the whole town of La Push practically, and Bella Swan in all of her glory. As I walked into my office I noticed my black suit hanging up with the dry cleaners tags still on it. And 5 other shirt and ties on the table.

_What the hell Dave couldn't decide as you was rummaging through my clothes?_

_Ha I guess not, I wasn't sure what kind of mood you would be so I grabbed a couple._

_Alright lets get on with it. Let me get to wiping and hand me the cologne I need to spray._

_So what will it be sir ? Dave trying to be funny. " What about the classic black and white?"_

_No I'm not James Bond and its bland. Next ._

_He pulled a pink one out and a soft yellow next ._

_You've must of lost your mind. No.._

_We were down to the last two and to admit they were both nice a royal blue and a deep purple almost wine and burgundy color._

_I like them both Embry I was hoping you could be the deciding factor on them and I have great ties to go with both._

_Well your out of luck Dave cause I like both and don't know which one to choose._

After about 20 minutes of going back and forth getting other peoples opinions we decided on the purple. It was nice the tie had a bit of gold in it so it contrasted nicely.

_Come on Embry I will head out with you until the first course come out. So if you need to hold my hand … I will just laugh at you and tell you to man up._

_Eh thanks for the vote of confidence there buddy._

The party was filling up I walked around said my hellos to everyone. Emily saw me and ran over fussing over how great I looked and Dave was just about ready to bust at the seams with pride and laughter till he heard what Emily said.

_You know Embry , Bella should be here any minute now. Did you have a nice_

_time with her at her house?_

Insert automatic blush here, just then Dave decided to join the conversation. Excusing himself from the previous conversation with Sam and turned toward us reaching his hand out to introduce himself.

_I'm sorry we haven't met yet I'm Embry's sous chef David, you are Sam's wife correct?_

With that he grabbed her hand and raised it to put a light kiss on her knuckles .

_Sam you don't mind do you ?_

Dave said as he kissed Emily's hand, her face was on fire and she looked to have one of the most embarrassed smiles on her face. Sam and I couldn't help but laugh.

_Oh you boys might want to take a lesson from this David, but yes I am Sam's wife Emily its very nice to meet you._

_Oh Emily what do I need manners for I already got me a wife! Sam said laughing_

_I couldn't help but overhear what you said to Embry just a minute ago about a girl named Bella. This wouldn't be the one girl he has been pining over for the past year or so._

Realization hit Sam's face. You could see the emotions dance in his eyes, he was surprised and a little hurt but it looked like he understood. Emily was quite for a minute and was about to speak up when Sam interrupted.

_Yes it is the same girl. Bella Swan s a great friend of ours and is the maid of honor in the wedding. She is a very beautiful young lady. Its no wonder he has been waiting for her she's not a hard person forget, lets just say she can change your life._

_Well I cant wait to meet her Embry you have to find me when you find her I'd like to meet the one who unknowingly stolen his heart._

They were laughing and it took all my control not to punch Dave in the face, now Sam really knows I thought that Emily would of told him but I guess she didn't but he knows now for sure.

I was about to tell Dave to get back in the kitchen so he could stop blowing my cover when we heard the crowd of guests start to applaud and whistle. They are here already . I could feel her presence, my thoughts started to swirl with visions of her body, her smile, they way her hand felt in mine. I started to tremble in anticipation; it felt like electricity was running through my veins. All I wanted was her I could deal with just a glimpse for now but I needed her like I need air. That's when I realized I needed to breathe. I'm losing the war and I haven't even fought a battle yet! I tried taking deep breaths to calm down but it wasn't helping I could smell her now. Damn wolf genes always kicking me in the ass. She smelled glorious like home, different yet at the same time it felt like I had known it all of my life. She no longer smelled the strawberries and freesias, it was more sophisticated now, like a honeysuckle mixed with a underlining tree perhaps an oak I haven't figured it out yet but I plan to. Now this immobilizing smell invaded my senses and made me want to run to her and wrap my arms around her never letting her go. I began to see fuzz. Like when your in the dark from when you have your eyes shut to hard and things go all fuzzy. I realized all I had to do was open my eyes and would be able to see her, my beautiful Bella. I clenched and unclenched my fists and my eyes shot open. Startled by the lights I stumbled a bit realizing where I was I searched the crowd for her. Unable to see her threw the crowd of people I suddenly became agitated. How dare these people stand in my way of Bella. All I wanted was to see her and they couldn't give me my small request. My eyes darted all over the place hope to find some of her tell tale signs, her chocolate curls, her smile, her voice damn even those milky legs!

_Something give me some sign damnit! I muttered_

I don't think I even said a word when I pushed past Dave and Emily. I had to see her at least. My anger started to rise with that then came worry. Was she not here at all? What if someone took her? What if Jake had her somewhere? I'd kill him if he harmed her again brother or not. I don't know the full reason on why they broke up, I wasn't to sure I wanted to know. Anger started to dissolve when devastation reared its ugly head in my heart. She didn't want to see me, why would she, what am I to her. An childhood friend, or just some freak giant dog. I had finally reached the crowd of people start to move in and out of the cracks. I felt like a broken record.

_Excuse me – pardon me- may I get by please thank you_

My weaving in and out didn't get to far for my pleasantries to wear off. I was started to get fed up and wanted to just start throwing people to the side when I felt someone grab my shoulders. Immediately I felt it was an attack someone was keeping me from seeing Bella. I knocked off the intruders arm and spun to hit him square in the jaw. Only to find that it was Sam behind me with his hands raised in peace. Jesus I was about to hit the alpha what's going on with me I feel crazy!

_Embry, she's over there by the bar. Do you see Leah , she is standing with her._

I moved quickly closer to the bar trying to get a better look. The whole time I was focused on looking at the front door where Seth and Lilly came in I didn't think she would of moved away from them so fast. I saw her finally standing with Leah and another woman, just as Sam said. She was a vision of beauty, seeing her made me relaxed for a brief moment, only to become tense again when I felt Sam behind me.

_How long have you been denying her Embry? I could hear the pain in Sam's voice he tried to deny Emily for a short time for the sake of Leah, and it was an epic fail._

_Umm well it's been a while I guess I'm not sure really. – Epic lie on my part. Hopefully Sam won't see right through the bullshit I just spewed like any normal person would._

_Embry cut the bullshit; I know its hurting you inside. I know how your feeling and things are starting to get out of hand. I mean you almost lost it back there._

_Your right Sam I don't know what's wrong with me. – I felt defeated as I ran my hand threw my hair._

_Embry – he said as he put his arm around my shoulder – It's not that there is anything wrong with you. You have just kept yourself from your imprint for a long time and now your soul has recognized its other half and with being a wolf you have a more dominate side that wants to claim what's theirs. So really how long has it been since you've imprinted on Bella?_

_Well Sam you see I have a plenty good reason for all of this._

_Spit it out Embry_

_5 years, I've been in love with Bella for the past 5 years possibly even longer than that._

_Jesus Embry 5 – when… I mean how – how in the hell have…I mean I know how, but .. you've been able to stay away without going crazy?_

He was surprised to say the least. Sam couldn't get a whole sentence out for a couple minutes.

_Sam , it happened the night in the clearing when we defeated the newborns. The moment I held Bella back from running to Jake when he was being taken care of by the Doc. Edward knew it the moment it happened he knew I could see it in his eyes, I took his reason to exists. And now I kind of know how it feels._

_Why didn't you say anything then. We all would of supported the relationship._

_Really Sam I will give you three guesses why I didn't and the first two don't count._

_She wasn't meant to be with Edward obviously and he would just have to deal with it. Its more his fault anyway if they never came around we would of never phased and you would of never imprinted on Bella. Life would of been easier, lonely but easy._

A moment of sheer panic and despair flashed over me, I couldn't imagine a life without loving Bella. Before her my world didn't matter nothing really mattered I lived day by day not caring at all. Now all I do is dream of a life with her. With a home to call our own and hell even her dog. I could strike a deal with the mutt if it meant she would have me.

_I could give two shits about that bloodsucker, I wasn't talking about him Sam. I mean yeah I felt a little bad but I backed off for him and he left any way. God damn idiot really._

_What do you mean you backed off Embry?_

_You know how we could be anything our imprint needed not just a lover or husband. I was willing to be her friend to stand by and let her be happy with him. And I told him that and he just threw it back in my face._

_What do you mean threw it in your face?_

_I mean I almost started a war Sam. I almost killed him that night we spoke. I was about to give up everything I could of dreamed to make sure Bella was happy. But he got cocky asking if it was really possible for me to stand by and watch him marry her, him make love to her and him to have his arms around as she slept. I lost it, I couldn't control myself I nearly killed him. Of course I don't feel bad now for it but he made me feel like a monster that the love I could feel for Bella was no match for what he felt for her. Or her love for him on that matter._

_Well it's a good thing that's not the case Embry. Because she never would feel as complete with anyone other than you. You are her true love. Her souls recognition in its counterpart. It's just taken you a while to come around to it._

_Don't tell her or anyone about it Sam, I'm not ready to deal with others meddling. And I want her to fall in love with me because of me not just because she's my imprint._

_I understand Embry I won't tell any one and I'm correct to assume Emily knows. I'd hate to have to keep this from her._

_Yes, she knows. Emily has been bringing up Bella in conversation every time she talks to me. I guess I should apologize for my behavior and say thank you at the same time for her constant reminders of Bella._

_That might be a good idea Embry. You go talk to Bella and I will thank Emily for you._

Yeah talk to Bella, That's going to be hard enough I thought as Sam walked away. I looked back to see Emily watching us with a smile on her face talking to David. Dave on the other hand was staring at Bella's backside longer than I liked. It took me stepping in his line of sight and pointing to the kitchen signaling for him to get back to work. I could see the innocent mischief in his eyes. With a nod and a smile he left Emily and Sam and headed back to the kitchen. Time to face the music.

I walked up to the trio just when Bella was giving her toast. Bella had her back to me so she didn't know I was coming behind her. I made eye contact with both Leah and the other girl and brought my finger up to my lips in hope they would keep my location a secret.

_Good I'm glad we are on the same page here ladies, now on with our toast. To having a great time back home and to Lilly and Seth, Cheers!"_

Ah, Her voice she sounded like an angel the words were bells to my ears. Her scent was intoxicating. She smelled like honeysuckle an oak. It was like heaven on summer day. Just being around her I felt at ease. My palms itched to touch her again to feel her cool skin under my fingertips. It's almost to much being so close but yet so far away from her. All I wanted was to reach out an take her away to my bed or hers and make love to her all night long. While my thoughts were consumed of Bella's body I saw her take a deep breath in and if I didn't know any better I thought I saw her shudder. It was as if she felt my presence behind her. Seeing her react to me made my body feel like it was on fire. I had to say something couldn't just stand here an stare at her the girls were already starting to smirk almost about to give me up.

" _I hope you have come up with something a little more complex for your toast at dinner Bella, I must say I'm not impressed with your maid of honor skills yet"_

She turned to see me and I saw her eyes roam my body. And it felt great. Knowing I was at least easy on the eye to her made the fire inside me turn into a blaze n my body. I wanted her. I wanted her to know that she was mine. I wanted the world to know she was mine. As she continued to mentally undress me in front of the world. I took the time to see her again. At least with more clothes on this time. Which in this case was not bad at all. She was beautiful in her wine colored dress. The fabric clung to her chest and flowed off her hips. Just barley kissing the bottom of her thighs. Her luscious curls were pinned in some fashion I would never understand, but sure thankful on whoever came up with the idea. Her hair was off her neck in some simple bun. Giving me the most wonderful view of her delicate neck that begged to be kissed and tasted. When her eyes met mine I was lost , drowning not caring if I ever came up for air. And that's when I heard my angle speak.

"_Embry"_

It was but a whisper on her lips but I heard, she could be across a crowed room I would still hear her.

It might have been the sweetest sound in the world. And I just wanted time to stop. I closed my eyes and breathed her in. Her scent engulfing my soul making me weak for her. My heart was pounding in my chest, thoughts screaming at me why did I leave her. Tell her you love her tell her she is your imprint. But I couldn't do a thing. My body was at a stand still I didn't want to leave this heaven I created in my mind. Why go back to the harsh reality of life when she is all that matters. When I finally opend my eyes I looked down to see my Bella and her wonderful blush on her neck looking down away from me. She was always so quick to be embarrassed. I wanted her in my arms. I moved closer dared my hand to settle on her hip. My fingers rejoiced in the feel of her skin, burning the feel of it into my soul. While my other hand reached down to her face and tilted her head toward mine. I never wanted to have her look away form me ever again.

"_Bella,… you look beautiful tonight sweetheart, I've missed you."_

Speaking to loudly would have ruined our quiet heaven we had made. I saw her smile my smile, knowing it was only hours since I had last seen her. The blush I loved increased ever so slightly with her remembering the time we spent earlier in the day wrapped in each others arms. As I leaned into her tempting myself with the feel of her skin brushing against my own she responded to me by stepping into my embrace. I brought myself closer as I leaned down to feel her against my lips. Her hand reached out and brushed back my hair that had fallen into my eyes. Once my lips met her skin I was lost in the silky feel that is Bella. Her fingers ran through my hair and I did all that I could to suppress the soft growl that found its way out of my chest. My body would always react to her touch. I wrapped my arms around her never wanting to let go. I relished in the feel of her body pressed against my own, hearing the sound of her heart racing against mine. It was then I caught a whiff of a more concentrated scent that is Bella. My sweetheart was turned on, and it was wonderful I pulled her closer wanting her to feel me against her. Wanting her to feel how much I needed her. My hands made a trail exploring her back with my fingertips ever so gently. As my lips left her skin, my body stayed nuzzling lightly into her neck and hair. I couldn't help the sigh that escaped my lips from the feel of her. As I held her to me I heard one of the waiters come up to us. I wanted to kill the kid, David had set up his so called chain of command for a reason. He had better be lying on the floor bleeding to death, or so help me he will be. And that's when I heard the cough and the poor excuse of and interruption. I felt Bella start to pull away from me an and it only made me want to hold her closer. I looked at her like she thought she was going to get out of this so easily. So I gave her my best puppy dog face it used to work on her all the time. She smiled back at me saying to find her when I was done. And so help me god as soon as I was finished killing whoever I needed to in the kitchen I was running back out here to her. As I watched her walk away I couldn't help the sly grin that plastered on my face. As Bella turned back I caught the evil grin she let slip and continued to walk away from me swaying her hips, enticing me with the curves of her body. I wanted her badly, I wanted to run to her and grab her and press her up to the closest wall all the while exploring the curves she tortured me with my mouth. Was losing the war she was my everything, and my body was screaming to make sure everyone knew.

_Embry! Hey chef , Dave wanted me to get you… chef can you hear me?_

Who is gods name is bothering me. Jesus doesn't this kid know I'm not listening to a damn word he is saying. I'm nodding to the kid hoping it will help him shut up, but its not working as well as I thought. As I ran my hands threw my hair I meet Bella's gaze, she knew what her body did to me, it was written all over my face. But all she did was smile and raise her glass.

_Till next time my sweet you will get yours my love_.

My mind was already working in way to have her panting under me.

_Dave better be dead kid, or so help me I will kill him._


	6. Chapter 6

I stormed into the kitchen. My mind was far from the idea of food. I walked past my crew who were taken back form the tense look on my face. I'm sure there was steam coming out of my ears I was so furious.

Dave you better be bleeding on the floor giving your last breaths

and adding me as your sole heir.

There I see him behind the line with a knife in one hand and a sauté pan in the other. Smiling the whole time. He was prepared to see me angry. So here he is taunting me to hit him. Only thing he doesn't know is that he won't be able to defend himself from me.

Embry you wouldn't know what do with all my nice things.

Oh yes I would! I would smash them in little pieces, starting with your Gibson

I would go El Ka-bong on everything.

You wouldn't dare! Not that Gibson you know how much its worth.

What in hells fury do you want with me Dave?

Couldn't you see I was busy?

Yeah I could see and so could everyone else it looked like you were about to go cave man on her. You know bang her over the head and drag her into some hole in the ground.

You needed a minute to compose yourself.

With that he shook the sauté pan at my pants. I felt deflated he was right in the "I don't want to tell him he's right" way, at least not yet.

Come on man show me around some more the

guys have this down. I want to meet Bella!

He looked back at me as he was about to walk out of the kitchen. David had a devious smirk on his face. He smiled and I tensed. I didnt like how interested he was in meeting Bella. My instincts to protect my imprint took over. I strode over to him quickly while he was rambling on about he hadn't got to met her properly.

You know Embry I can understand why you've been hiding her from the guys, with a body like hers I'm sure she has a face to match.

I lost it- had my best friend slammed up against the wall, with my fingers around his neck.

You will not speak about Isabella like that ever again do we understand you will treat her with the up most respect and keep you paws off her body.

Right Embry too soon I get it, like a lady.

With that he pushed me back and gotten out of my hold. This surprised me a little. Being a wolf made me stronger than normal humans. But David pushed me back as if it was nothing to him. It made me wonder what was going on with him. You could see a fire in his eyes that only made my blood boil. Not of fear more of anticipation for a fight, I hadn't shifted in such a long time and being back in La Push made the craving stronger to run with my brothers again. I wanted to fight I wanted to sink my teeth into something. I wanted to feel that power again. We were both breathing heavy waiting for the other to make the first move, ready to pounce and rip each other apart. Minutes passed and they seemed like hours. I wasn't sure where the desire to fight my best friend was coming from. Whether is stems from my natural instinct to protect Bella as my imprint to if I felt as is there was another male in the pack trying for my Bella. Impossible right, not really I tend not to think anything is impossible if I can shift into a wolf and there are demons like vampires that are real. Surely nothing is impossible. I waited for him to speak, as I gathered myself. He on the other hand was still tense, fire still burning but not as strong it was losing its flame and subsiding.

Look Embry you might want to go for a run or something, before you go see Bella. She is a woman and people are going to look at her.

Hell I am going to look at her, so don't tell me how to act around a lady I know.

You may be my boss and my friend but your not my alpha, I don't need that shit, no one is my alpha got it?

He was pissed. If he was Quileute he would have shifted right then and there. You could see the anger rolling off his body. I let the last comment slide I didn't want to ask and I'm sure he didn't want to explain but it made me wonder why he chose the word Alpha. I felt my body tremble with anger at that word alpha. Sam always favored Jake. And I hated how I had to obey his orders I wanted to be my own man not his pup. That was the one thing I didn't miss about leaving the pack. That and hearing each other's thoughts, I'm sure Jake wouldn't of been to happy with my thoughts in overdrive about Bella.

Ok your right look I over reacted my bad Dave, let's go out

there and I will show you off.

He relaxed and recovered quickly, I knew he had some smart comment ready to be said, and I set him up for it really.

Well Mr. Call I do declare – I do believe have the vapors.

He said in a horrible southen lady accent fanning his self with a napkin-

Well frankly David I don't give a damn.

And with that I had him in a playfull head lock dragging and laughing our way out of the kitchen. That's when I felt Bella close by me. My body started to tremble with anticipation as I searched the crowd for her face. I saw her still standing with Leah and another girl talking with one of the waiters she was looking around for someone and my heart hoped it was me. She turned and made eye contact with me and her flace lit up with the sweetest smile. The waiter she spoke to pointed over to me and the three of them made their way over. I couldn't help the smug smile creep on my face knowing she was looking at me. Although Leah gave me a quizzical look probably wondering why I was grinning like a madman. I would have to watch myself around her for sure. Bella lightly skipped over to me, placed her hand on my arm and leaned in to give me a kiss on the cheek. She was beautiful her eyes sparkling in the torchlight showing a fire inside of them that I wanted to be burned by so badly. Her cheeks were slightly flushed which was probably from the drinks that were flowing around the place and the heat. There was a desire about her I wanted to understand, my mind reeled with the thought of understanding it someday and involuntary my muscles tighten out of anticipation which in turned tightened around Dave's neck making him coughs slightly. I had forgotten that he was still in a head lock until I heard Bella gasp as his sight. I loosened my hold slightly.

Ahem do excuse my current state ladies... –

Dave wasn't really able to move; he was bent at the waist and could only lift his head ever so slightly. Really it was quite funny seeing him this way.

M name is David I'm the sous chef here tonight I hope

you all are enjoying the evening so far.

Laying it on kinda thick don't you think there Davey boy? The first to speak was the female I had not known yet. She looked at him with wonder in her eyes. Well I'd say Dave might have his hands full soon.

Well it's a pleasure to meet you Dave my name is Melissa.

He looked like he gave up squirming for a while and had his hands on his knees.

_Well being in a headlock has its disadvantages_… -

I heard him murmur with a slight pause-

_And it has its advantages the views not so bad here... I get to uhh look at peoples shoes..?_

As he finished his little rant he raised his head and as his eyes traveled up the body to her face of the woman in front of him, he took a quick breath in. It was then I realized where his point of view was... directly in chest range... of course he wasn't complaining hes been stareing at 3 sets of boobs for the past couple minutes. That cheeky bastard, couldn't really be mad at the guy I did put him in the position. Quickly I stood Dave up. And he brushed his jacket off cracked his neck and looked around.

Well the view isn't too bad from here either. It a pleasure to meet you ladies.

And with that he managed to break the ice and get a laugh out of the girls and of course Bella just smiled and blushed.

Well excuse me where are my manners

These are my friends Leah and Melissa and my name is Bella.

Of course Dave being the total suck up that he is took each of the girls hand and kissed their knuckles. I was surprised it even made Leah blush a bit.

Melissa you look very beautiful tonight,

Leah I have heard a lot about you but he never said what a beauty you are,

Ah Bella how delightful to actually see you in person.

My dear you are much prettier in here in the flesh than

in a flattened out crumpled picture from years prior.

Bella had a confused look on her face and turned to me for an explanation. So what do I do .. Either tell the truth that I've managed to keep on picture of us with me at all time?

Ah yea, I've got an old picture of all of us from a

bonfire some summers ago, it's in my office.

You know Embry we did miss you on the rez it

would have been nice to see you every once and awhile.

Yeah I know Leah.

Shifting back and forth on my feet she put me on the spot there pointing out that I hadn't come back to the rez at all. I wasn't sure how I was going to come up with an excuse.

I should of came back more I know but hey I'm here now aren't I ?

As I finished my bad cover up on why I never came back I found myself wrapping my arm around Bella and pulling her closer to me. My wolf was at work here he wanted her nearby and was acting of instinct. I was nervous as hell but when she didn't pull away from me my wolf took it's cue and pulled her even closer so that she was tucked into my side. My arm snaked around her back, hands resting on her hip I felt her snuggle into me a little more. It took every ounce of strength I had to swallow the sound of a content rumble that was trying to escape from my body. I almost lost any and all coherent thought when I felt her arm slide across my stomach tracing patterns from my abs to my hip. My body relaxed to her touch feeling the tension of the night roll off in waves. She was my rescuer and jailer at the same time. Allowing myself the small amount of freedom with her I had. I turned my head placing it on top of hers closed my eyes and just breathed in her scent. Feeling her body alongside mine made the rest of the world disappear. The bond was growing stronger by the second. I knew after this I wouldn't be able to stay away from her for to long. I kissed her hair it was like silk against my lips. I felt her chuckle quietly it was then did reality decide to slap me in the face. barely I heard the comment.

"hah looks like Monte-pumas revenge!"

Opening my eyes I looked down at her seeing that she was smiling into my side still. Ok so that hasn't changed. Then as I looked around I realized that we were in fact not alone at all like I had hoped. Leah was staring at me with a questioning look.

Huh what did you guys say?.

I was lost as all get up. Leah just laughed at me and then when Bella realized what her hands were doing she jumped back a little out of my arms her hands no longer roaming my body. I wanted to whimper at the loss of her touch but I let her go and took a step back as she shook her head and cleared her mind.

Remember Bella your Monte-puma revenge?

And cue the blush I looked at her and she started to laugh having the most beautiful smile with a bit of a mischievous glint in her eye.

Wait a minute I'm confused isn't it Montezuma's revenge.. And if its what I think it is how can it be good thing? Dave chimed in.

Well.. Melissa started out … we went to Mexico for a vacation just the 3 of us. And happened to have a lot to drink that day and well Leah and myself had found umm some "friends" to hang out with and well Bella hadn't so she was a little perturbed. That our girl's weekend had turned down a different path. So I guess she stomped off to the bar but ended up coming back with this giant mask on her face, and two shrunken skulls on twine in her hands. So our quiet little Bella shakes the skulls and yells " _**I put the curse of Monte-puma on you !"**_ gets down on one knee her head tilted to the sky and spits fire from her mouth. So it gave us all a start. They two guys ended up leaving and she still in her mask said to us "_**Monte-puma didn't come to Mexico to watch you suck face with some natives!"**_

Well be glad I put that on you and be glad that you both have your kidneys or liver.

And you didn't wake up in some ice bath.

I'm sorry I still don't get it?

I guess its my turn to explain. Bella says Sorry Dave I guess I should explain ..

Well I was a little too far in my drink for the word Montezuma to come out of my mouth.. And that curse would just be horrible so the Monte-puma is what I managed to say its ..

This is where she became the shy quiet Bella.

Its where Leah and Melissa would be trying to get my attention but I would be to busy with some guy to notice .. I guess I got a little carried away relieving the past.

She blushed a deeper red which in turn made me turn a little pink know that she was talking about the time we spent together. I couldn't help but lean over to whisper to her as I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear ..

"_**I'd like history to repeat its self a little more often**_" my wolf was being bold but she sure surprised me with her reply of "_**so would I**_" as she looked up at me.

Dave coughed and cleared his throat

"Umm well I'm going to do a round of the stations make sure everything is looking good."

Good idea Dave

I replied still staring at Bella. Trying to figure out why every time I wanted to kiss her we would be interrupted.

Oh Dave do you mind me tagging along there so much stuff here I'm not sure where to start.

Bella's friend Melissa chimed in. At least she got the cue that I wanted to be alone with Bella for once tonight.

Well of course I would like to have a beautiful woman on my arm showing her all the amazing things I can do. Anything I can do to make my brother jealous over there.

As he pointed to the stage at the DJ.

Embry likes to hire within.

Two down one to go. But it looked like Leah wasn't budging. I had finally looked away from Bella to glance at where Dave and Melissa were going and to see if Leah took the hint that I wanted her to leave. She did but she wasn't going anywhere.

I think I'm going to grab a drink guys I will be right back.

Bella noticed and I could tell she felt a little uncomfortable standing there. I didn't want Bella to leave I wanted Leah to leave this is not how it's supposed to work. Why is this so complicated I love Bella I want to be alone with Bella even her damn dog had the decency to give me that it wasn't hard.

So Embry, . What's going on?

I heard Leah say as Bella was out of hearing range

Not to much Leah just working

I mean about you and Bella. Did you...

- No.

I stopped her before she could say anything else. I could let anyone say it out loud. It would show even more and Sam already said I was acting differently; soon the pack would start to notice. And then Jake would find out and I honestly don't know how he would react. Surely he has got to realized if after 5 or more years he hasn't imprinted on then it wasn't going to happen. But really who am I kidding I wouldn't of given up on Bella either.

Oh ok well…. You know I was just... well you know.

Leah stuttered back to me. She sounded disappointed. Did she want me to imprint on Bella. Thankfully David's brother Marcus came by to run some music by me which gave me an outlet to get out of the conversation.

Excuse me Miss. Embry I wanted to let you know I added those songs to the list that David said you wanted.

Songs what are you talking about?

I grab the clip board that's in his hands. I don't understand why he thinks I give a damn about the music tonight. The first page was some excel spreadsheet of songs so I turn the page only to see that is just a piece of paper that says. Who's the hottie? I look up from the clipboard just in time to catch Leah's eyes roam over Marcus's body quickly before she looked to me. While Marcus is steadily looking at me with a little more than just normal urgency, pointing the clipboard.

So anything good there Embry?

Oh no Leah just the normal stuff, trying to keep it a little classy tonight. God forbid someone get their leg humped.

Really Embry leg humping? I just don't know where your head is sometimes.

SO … Embry.

With that last statement coming from Leah's mouth I got one subtle and one not so subtle elbow to the ribs at the same time by both Marcus and Leah. Which both were unexpected I knew better to voice my irritation to the duo. So taking my cue I introduced them to each other.

Well I'm not sure where the fires are but allow me to introduce my friend Leah to you Marcus. Leah and I have grown up together; she lives here on the Rez.

I knew better to make sure I pointed the jab at Marcus instead of Leah, I was going to need her on my side eventually with all this making Bella fall in love with me. Marcus reached for her hand and I heard Leah let out a very small moan when Marcus brought his lips to her knuckles. Her moan was too low for human ears and almost too low for my wolf hearing, Interesting.

Well Embry here sure knows how to keep all the good things in his life a secret. My name is Marcus.

And that's when time seemed to slow and yet everything happened so fast. Marcus looked up at Leah's face. This in turn made her gasp; her eyes widened with love and glisten slightly with tears. Which made Marcus body take on a more defensive stance as he grabbed Leah pulling her into his side slightly behind his own. Turned on me and gave me the good ole stiff arm pushing me back suddenly. Realizing that Leah must of imprinted on Marcus I put my hands in the air and backed away as Marcus started to lower into a defensive crouch. Leah finally caught wind of what was going on, god bless her lovebird brain right then. She reached from behind Marcus and placed her hand over his heart leaning in to whisper to him. Whatever she said it worked, he stood up quickly turning around checking Leah for any sort of injury, but glancing back at me every so often. When he was done with his inspection I saw him cup Leah's face and gently kiss her on the lips.

Hello dear.

Hmm well hello to you as well

I coughed to make my presence known to and at the same time take a couple steps back. It was like Marcus just opened his eyes and realized what happened. His face palled a little and eyes got wide when he turned to face me. His mouth was moving but no words were coming out. I just laughed.

Really I understand. Trust me you don't have to say a thing. Congratulations you two! But it is kind of odd that it's the second time I was almost attacked by you Diab brothers tonight. If I didn't know any better.

I let the last part trail off. Scratching the back of my head thinking wouldn't someone here know if they were part of some wolf phasing tribe like us? Looking around for the other brother I saw him still talking away to Bella's friend Melissa. As if he some sort of spidey sense he turned around and looked at me smiled and then looked at Marcus and paled, his face almost a confused anger. This confused me and angered Marcus. He stormed over to us completely leaving Melissa hanging in their conversation. Leaving Melissa with a bit of an irritated look with a little hurt added in for good measure. This made Leah look at Melissa and me as if she was saying "what's up with this guy?"

In the end it was a lot of eyebrow lifting, eye shifting and odd glances, it made my head hurt and I just wanted to see Bella again. I felt like that all I was doing tonight looking for Bella or almost getting in a fight with two of my best friends. I found her talking with Jake of all people. Had to be Jacob Black, just thinking his name made me irritated. Who the hell did he think he was talking to Bella after everything that went down! Without even knowing I raised my arm and pointed at them, scoffing at what I saw and looked to Leah as if I was saying "do you believe this!" while at the same time asking for some kind of help to rip Jacob to pieces. While she just replied to me by the use of our expert pointing skills, "look at what I'm dealing with here would you!" pointing at Marcus and David. I hadn't even realized that David had made it over here yet. The two brothers were in a heated whispering argument in a language I didn't know, but one thing I did understand well at least a little bit was the pointing. They both looked like they were about to break out and sing YMCA. David was pointing at himself, to Marcus, to Leah back to Marcus then over to me. I even think he threw an arm out to Melissa over there. But he wasn't alone Marcus was right behind him pointing at back at all of us it was quite the circle we created.

What the hell is going on here Embry, are you guys about to break out and do the YMCA?

Leave it to Seth to come at the most opportune time

Well not quite there buddy, you see Leah here has imprinted on my DJ here Marcus.

And with that one sentence the pointing stopped and everyone looked at me.

Nice Embry real nice...Seth I'm sorry I don't mean to steal any of yours and Lily's thunder tonight I was hoping to speak with Marcus alone first but that won't be happing now it seems.

To say that Seth was surprised would be underrated. He was ecstatic. Immediately pulling Leah into his embrace saying over and over how happy he was for her and that he didn't care, Leah meant more to him that any party would. After the short lived hug-fest ended all eyes were back on me. And the arm waving and pointed started back up again but because of me this time.

What ok so it's my fault! But it's not like you can tell one of them and not the other. Trust me neither of them can keep a secret in the first place. Look lets just talk about this all later. People are starting to I wouldn't be surprised if we just landed some sort of plane in the general area with all the waving going on. Seth you go back to enjoying the party. Leah and Marc go be lovey dovey somewhere else, and you David go and apologized to Melissa and get check on the kitchen would you! While I find Bella yet again .

With that they all dispersed quietly with their heads down and it made me wonder why I just went into command mode it made me feel like I just scolded a bunch of teenagers. Leaving me to stand by myself but my luck would not have that Sam deciding to finally make his presence know comes over to me. Grinning like a child who just watched an epic fight scene. He was popping grapes in his mouth like they were popcorn.

Hah what's up with the alpha mode Embry? So what did I miss?

I have no idea where that came from. I don't know how you handled all of us. So the good news Leah had imprinted on a friend of mine.

Sounds like there is bad news?

Well I wouldn't say bad entirely, I happened to let the word "imprint" slip a bit too early in front of David while I was filling Seth in.

Hmm. Hey aren't they brothers?

Yeah they are super close but something off with them. And I just noticed it.

But you trust them and you think its ok with his brother knowing?

I do really, and I know it would kill Marcus to keep it from David.

Well if you think its ok then its fine with me.

What no "have you lost your mind" alpha mode?

Nope

So Sam just walks away from me and back to Emily. And of course she's smiling at me like crazy. What is he hiding? I mean if anyone else had of done that Sam would have been on them like white on rice. And if I thought my head was hurting earlier its really spinning now.

Hey you busy there Beth?

No boss what do you need?

Get me a Johnnie Green on the rocks would ya?

Coming right up boss.


End file.
